A Little Less 16 Candles
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: my response to the Sixteen Challenge-Sabrina was 16 when she came to live with Granny Relda and Daphne was 12.Puck will still be her age and there will be Puckabrina of course because,once again-I am obsessed.Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_My Response to the Sixteen Challenge_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sisters Grimm I'd be a guy and I'm a girl so I obviously don't. MB does.**

Chapter 1

_I'm going to die of boredom in this town,_ Sabrina Grimm pressed her forehead against the cool window of the train. The window was covered in rain and that wasn't doing much for her already annoyed mood.

_It was raining the day they disappeared too,_ She thought bitterly as she thought back to the day her parents went missing. It had been almost two years ago when she was 14. She'd just turned 16 two weeks ago. Nobody had heard from her parents and the police had stopped looking. Sabrina was a sophomore now and her little sister Daphne was 12, only in sixth grade.

Their had been one clue on her parents car, a blood red hand print that was paint as she'd been assured by the police over and over again.

"What's there to _do _in this town?" Daphne asked. She had suddenly started to become interested in her looks, fashion, and popularity and most importantly, in Sabrina's eyes of course, boys.

"There's the same thing there are in every town," Ms. Smirt, their case worker, said in her nasally voice. "And don't complain when you get picked up. Remember, this is your last chance before they split you up, especially since Sabrina is so close to turning eighteen," Their wicked case worker went on with a smirk. "You were lucky one of your relatives actually came to contact us about taking you in. You're grandmother-"Sabrina stopped listening after that.

"Our father told us that our grandmother died before we were born and he's never lied to us," Sabrina crossed her arms.

"Well he obviously did. I showed you the file Sabrina-you saw it for yourself," Ms. Smirt sighed. She probably wouldn't be so bad if the kids in the foster home didn't always give her such a hard time about everything. But she made it so easy.

"Whatever," Sabrina used her favorite word and the word everyone knew Ms. Smirt hated the most.

Ms. Smirt simply glared at her as the train stopped and the two girls grabbed their Nike duffel bags-Sabrina's was army green and Daphne's was a deep shade of rose pink. Then they followed her off the train.

They were the only ones to get off at that stop and the only people waiting in the train station were an old woman with long grey-white hair up in a bun with streaks of red peaking from the roots. She was frail and petite and she was in a blue sun dress with a grey shawl of it and a grey hat with a sunflower on the left side of it. Behind her was the tallest and skinniest man Sabrina had ever seen. He looked like he would snap just from the weight of the umbrella he was holding.

Sabrina moved her head to the side so that her golden blonde wavy hair fell in her face like silk, covering her navy blue eyes and her tanned forward. Her rosebud pink lips stayed in their always present frown as she crossed her arms over her military green mini V-neck t-shirt with faded denim skinny jeans and black Converse high-tops.

Daphne had her dark chocolate brown eyes glared and her raven black hair was in a messy braid and made her look dead, especially with her pale skin and pale pink lips that formed a little pout. She was wearing a maroon three quarter sleeve shirt with dark denim flare leg jeans and black Converse high tops.

The woman looked familiar to Sabrina somehow but she couldn't place it.

"Sabrina! How big you've gotten-I haven't seen you since you were four years old," The woman smiled and ran over to hug her. "And Daphne-well I've only seen the pictures you're mom sent me of you but you're so beautiful," she hugged Daphne who widened her eyes.

Since the orphanage, Daphne had become more morbid and almost gothic. She wouldn't show emotion and was all about being the ideal teenager in a Hollywood movie. Sabrina had morphed from a brainy little tom-boy to a full on tom-boy who never showed her sadness or any weaknesses and was always ready to fight someone.

"Well girls, let's hope this is the last time I ever have to see you again," Smirt glared and then went to wait for her next train as the old woman and the man led them towards the car.

"Can we call you Granny? I've always wanted a Granny," Daphne was suddenly bright, back to being her old self as an overly perky twelve year old girl.

"Of course liebling," Granny smiled as they loaded into the car.

"Why did our father lie to us? Why'd he say you were dead?" Sabrina blurted.

"Your father wanted to get away from our lifestyle. The Grimms have a bit of a history with being...well you must know our history," Granny laughed. "And if neither of you wants to call me Granny you can always call me Relda," She smiled.

"I don't know our history..."Daphne said slowly.

"Tell us," Sabrina demanded.

"I will when we return to the house," Granny Relda promised with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Less 16 Candles

_Disclaimer: If I was MB and owned SG I'd be working on making Sabrina and Puck get together with some major Puckabrina-not writing a fan fiction about it._

**Chapter 2**

"You do know who the Brothers Grimm are, correct?" Granny Relda asked the two teenage (even if one was a pre-teenage) girls who were sitting next to each other and across from her at the dining room table.

Daphne nodded while Sabrina looked around to find that the entire house was covered in books. Since she was the quiet, book-worm-y type, she discovered a sudden thought that she might like it here. She was with real family after all.

"They wrote the fairy tales," Sabrina responded.

"True...but the fairy tales were real. And you are their great-great-great-great-great granddaughters. The creatures on the fairytales-they like to be called Everafters-are immortal and living in this very town. Wilhelm Grimm, you're grandfather, put up a barrier keeping them here with the help of Baba Yaga-the price was that the Grimms can never abandon this town," The old woman went on.

"I'm sorry but you're insane," Sabrina crossed her arms, all of her hopes for their 'perfect' family crumbling.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door and Granny Relda's friend, Mr. Canis, opened the door allowing a boy of about 16 to come flying in-literally. He had large pink transparent wings and his hair was wavy and dirty blonde. He had an olive complexion and bright green eyes.

"Cute," Sabrina heard Daphne mutter.

"GET DOWN HERE," Granny Relda screamed. The boy's eyes changed to silver as he landed on one of the chairs at the table.

"Hey there-you must be the granddaughters," He smiled brightly. "My timing was good, right?" He turned to Granny and asked his eyes now blue as he retracted his wings.

"Yes-do you believe me now?" Relda asked the girls.

"Is that Peter Pan?" Daphne's jaw dropped. Even though she appeared the toughest girl out there she was amazed by one guy in any of the Disney Movies or fairy tales. Peter Pan.

"I AM NOT PETER PAN," the boy's eyes turned red and he glared.

"Daffy, he's not Peter Pan...he's Puck-Robin-Goodfellow," Sabrina said carefully.

"How do you know that?" Puck asked.

"I read a lot," She shrugged and turned to her Granny. Her thoughts of peace returned now that she knew her grandmother was telling the truth and not insane. "It's been a long day-can Daphne and I see our room?" Sabrina asked.

"Well you're much too old to share," Granny replied with a laugh. "We'll show you each your rooms," She stood up.

The girls followed her up the stairs, Sabrina smiling slightly, her hair covering her face, as she passed Puck who was studying her.

"Daphne-I hope this room is alright," Granny Relda as she opened the dark oak door and revealed a black and pink room. It was the perfect room for the punk princess that she was. The walls were painted in black chalkboard paint and her bedspread was black with a big pink heart in the center with the arrow going through it and wings. Everything else was either made of crowns or hearts.

"Alright-I love it," She ran towards the room where her bag already sat on her bed, and jumped onto the bed.

"And Sabrina, your room is right up those stairs," Granny Relda pointed towards the three stairs that led to a little hallway. "First door on the left," she smiled and Sabrina walked towards the room and smiled.

The walls were a crisp white with a bulletin board hanging over the antique looking desk. Her bedspread was neon green with bright violet stripes and the bay window had two bean bag chairs under it and then another window had a window seat covered in green felt with purple pillows on top. Her duffel bag sat there.

"I think I'm going to like it here," She smiled as she closed the door and fell backwards onto her soft bed.

Then she noticed the little gold, shiny, rectangle on top of the white-washed dresser. She stood up, walked over to it and smiled.

It was a Visa card. A note was underneath and Sabrina picked it up and read it quickly.

Sabrina-

Every week you are allowed 50 dollars from the card. Enjoy-I hope you're happy here. And I'd like to request that you not enter the room on the end of your hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Less 16 Candles**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I only own the Sisters Grimm in my dreams... actually I'm a pop star in my dreams that everybody loves but I still don't own the Sisters Grimm at all._

_**{A/N-no offense to people that chuckle I just have a problem with it. I don't really know why maybe it's the word...it just seems like something a baby does to me but if you do it there's nothing wrong with it I just personally don't like it in anyway.}**_

Sabrina rolled over to block out the dull morning sunlight coming in from her angled blinds covering her windows.

"There's no escaping it," She whined as she pulled her pillow over her head and held it there. Just as she was falling back into sleep she heard her door open and was shaken to wake up.

"What," She whined.

"Wake up Sabrina," Granny laughed. "Get dressed-we're going to have breakfast and then go shopping. I have to go wake Daphne up now," She smiled warmly.

"Good luck with that..."Sabrina laughed with her as she rolled over and crawled out of bed as her grandmother left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sabrina straightened her green tank top so it landed three inches above her purple and green striped pajama bottoms on her way to her dresser. Pulling it open since it was already unpacked and grabbed one of her other pairs of jeans and a tank top and then her favorite sweatshirt-an old one of her dad's from his alma mater-Brown-and walked back towards her bed, turning on her iPod that was already plugged into her iHome-the police had allowed her and Daphne to each keep one bag of things. Sabrina, figuring they'd be there for a while brought books, her song books and her poetry book as well as her diary and her laptop and iPod with iHome to be sensible since she'd outgrow clothes. Daphne however, had packed clothes and her iPod with laptop.

Allowing her favorite song, fall out boy's _A Little Less 16 Candles A Little More Touch Me _began to play as she got dressed in the dark wash skinny jeans with a grey tank top and the brown sweatshirt with white writing reading Brown. Then she brushed out her hair and pulled it up into a low side ponytail and then walked down the stairs passing Daphne's room and banging on the door.

"I'M UP," She shouted back.

"Good," Sabrina rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs, crashing right into Puck. "Oh...sorry-I didn't know you were here," She said shaking her head to wake herself up completely.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I live here," He sounded genuinely confused.

"You _what,"_ Her jaw dropped.

"In the room right across from you...you mean Relda didn't tell you?" He raised his eyebrows and chuckled a little.

Sabrina woke up all the way and gave one of her prize winning smirks. "Well then you should understand that people don't chuckle anymore...that's so _before _the Shakespearean age," Sabrina replied, pushing past him and towards the kitchen, sitting at the table. Puck was right behind her looking angry-yet slightly amused.

"Can a person get any sleep around-what is he doing here?" Daphne's innocent eyes grew wide as she noticed Puck sitting next to Sabrina.

"He lives here," Sabrina rolled her bright eyes.

"And nobody told me," Daphne's hand flew towards her hair that was in a messy braid. "Seriously," She spread her arms out to show annoyance.

Sabrina sighed at her sister's vanity. And found her fighting the urge to laugh. Despite the hair she still looked cute, wearing a pair of black leggings with a pair of dark denim ripped up short denim shorts and a black ripped up tank top with a pink one under it.

"You're way too into the dramatics," Sabrina replied with an eye roll.

"You're big on rolling your eyes," Daphne shot back.

"Drama queen," Sabrina rolled her eyes, grabbing a chocolate chip muffin from the plate in front of her. The muffins were the only thing that looked normal.

"What is this?" Daphne sat down with a disgusted look on her face but Sabrina knew she would end up eating it. She ate everything.

"They're pancakes...just with a special recipe I learned when I was in Germany. With fish bacon for vegetarians," Granny replied.

"Yum," Daphne widened her eyes and filled her plate.

"See-this girl knows how to eat...I like a girl with an appetite," Puck winked causing Daphne to blush.

Sabrina found herself once again rolling her eyes.

"You're rolling your eyes again," Daphne smirked but both girls laughed. They'd fake-fight and tease each other but they always had each others' backs. They were all they'd had for a long time and in a way...Sabrina was Daphne's role model.

"Are you girls ready?" Relda asked.

"Absolutely," Sabrina stood up. "But shouldn't we clean up first?" she stared at the table.

"Oh, I'll do that-Puck's going to drive you...and don't worry about how much I told you that you were allowed on your cards for the week today-take it as a welcome home present," she replied and the two girls smiled, thanked her and then walked over to the door, slipping on their converse and following Puck outside where he climbed into a-

"No way," Sabrina gulped.

"What?" He asked from the driver's seat as Daphne crawled in the back.

"You have a 1960's red Mercedes Convertible? That's, like, my dream car," Sabrina studied the antique car amazed at how new it looked.

"That I do-runs amazing, too," He smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat.

He started the car and plugged his iPod into the tape player and pressed play causing _Thanks for the Memories_ by fall out boy.

"Nuh-uh," She shook her head. "I love this song," she smiled.

"So do I," He grinned.

"Ew," Daphne crinkled her nose. "I hate punk music," She shook her head. For a girly that acted like a punk rocker and wore clothes like a punk rocker she was anything but. She actually dressed more like a rocker-girly girly.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as they parked in the parking lot of the mall.

This was going to be a long life. She already knew that much.


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Less 16 Candles

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: Am I Michael Buckley? No, so therefore I do not own Sisters Grimm no matter how hard I try._

"I'll meet you two in the food court in...an hour," Sabrina suggested.

"I get to go shopping alone?" Daphne asked, eyes growing wide.

"No," Sabrina narrowed her eyes at the same time Puck responded, "Yes,"

"WHAT?" Sabrina turned around, glaring in shock and anger at the fairy boy.

"Your grandmother told me that you need a chaperone," Puck smirked on the final word.

"I'm _sixteen_-Daphne's only _fourteen_," Sabrina shrieked.

"Yeah, but apparently she doesn't trust you...something about you having a record of being the Queen of Sneaks or something like that...although why she's trust the Trickster King with her granddaughter's life is questionable," He shrugged.

"Fine," Sabrina crossed her arms and as soon as the trio entered the mall, they split up.

"By the way-I totally hate you," Sabrina responded. Those were the last words either of the two said to each other for the rest of the trip.

The next morning Sabrina woke up to the same fashion as the day before.

"What is it today?" She whined as she faced her grandmother.

"We have a case-hurry up and get dressed-we have to leave as soon as we can," She said.

"Fine," Sabrina rolled out of bed and quickly dressed in a pair of cut-off faded denim shorts with a navy tank top and another one of her father's sweatshirts-this one grey and blue. Then she tied her hair up into a messy braid and walked down the stairs, meeting everyone else in the deathtrap her grandmother drove as a car.

"Why is he coming?" Sabrina glared at Puck, grateful for Daphne having taken the seat in between the two 16 year olds.

"Nobody trusts me," He muttered.

"You set the kitchen on fire last time we left you alone," Granny replied.

"I was _hungry,_" He protested.

"You're _always _hungry," Granny responded.

"You started a fire?" Sabrina crossed her arms.

"Only a small one," Puck said.

"We had to redecorate the entire kitchen and half of the dining room," Granny answered.

"What are we doing?" Daphne asked, trying to keep what little peace was left.

"Mr. Applebee's farm was crushed the other night. We're going to look for clues as for what it was. But we have to hurry before-"Granny stopped herself.

"He's here," Puck sang.

"Who," Daphne asked but Sabrina already knew.

"Prince _Charming,_" Sabrina stared at the man standing outside a limo in a gold and purple pin stripped suit. He had thick, wavy black hair cut short and piercing blue eyes.

"Isn't he supposed to be blonde?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Not in the original stories," Sabrina answered as her grandmother and Mr. Canis climbed out of the car.

"How do _you _know that?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I _told_ you-I read a lot," Sabrina replied easily.

"Whatever-hey...what's up with the guy sweatshirts? Who's the boyfriend-I thought you moved around a lot...and the longest you were ever in one place was a month besides before your parents went missing," Puck said.

Sabrina shook her head, realizing that Puck obviously never realized what he said. She shot him an annoyed look and then climbed out of the car and walked over to her grandmother.

"Those were our dad's," Daphne whispered.

Sabrina approached the adults just as they were arguing.

"Relda, I've told you a million times-anything that happens in my town is a job for the mayor-meaning me-and the police-meaning Hamstead, Borehead, and Swineheart-as well as The Three in a few circumstances-meaning Glinda, Morgan Faye and Dr. P," Charming was saying.

"And _Mayor _I've been telling for years that you look over the most important clues like this," Relda held up a green leaf.

"Relda, you found a leaf. You found a leaf on a farm where there are thousands of apple trees per acre. And this farm is about six acres-or more," Charming said patiently.

"But it's September. All the leaves have changed colors and that leaf is _bright _green. Wait-that's a bean stalk leaf, isn't it?" Sabrina spoke up.

"More Grimms every time I turn around," Charming muttered.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina," she put her hand forward, trying to be polite.

"Strong grip," Charming stated.

"I know," She smirked.

"Sabrina, dear, you just found out about everafters. How could you know this was a beanstalk leaf?" Granny asked.

"Does _anybody _listen to me? I read _a lot _and I don't read that stupid stuff teenagers read now that are all about humans and vampires getting married and so stupid. I read the classics and the fairy tales-the originals," Sabrina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"She's like a mini-version of Henry," Charming muttered.

"I should be. I'm his daughter," She smiled.

"She's starting school next week, isn't she? A shame such a bonus to the Everafter community will be in the grade with all the human teachers," Charming said.

"Newsflash: I am human," Sabrina stated.

"You're not just any human though," Charming reminded.

"Her sister will be in Snow's grade," Relda said.

"More Grimms," Charming groaned.

"Get used to it," Sabrina said. "So...what now," Sabrina turned to her grandmother.

"Charming's closing up shop," Relda glared.

"Jerk," Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned to follow the others back to the car.

"She's going to prove to be different then the rest of all the Grimms Relda," Charming called.

"We'll know when the time comes William," Relda responded.

"What's he talking about?" Sabrina asked as she climbed into the car.

"Nothing of importance at the present time," Granny said as they drove back to the house.

"Why are we coming back here?" Sabrina asked.

"There's nothing else to do. The Three's already gotten to the only witnesses," Granny sighed and entered the house.

"Our first case and it's over already," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Daphne walked into the house.

"I'm hungry," Puck shot Sabrina a glare as if it was her fault.

"Me too," Daphne called.

"I'm making lunch right now," Granny called.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Little Less 16 Candles**

**Chapter 5**

_**SHOUT OUT TO DEATHPRINCESS2343 for telling me how badly she wanted me to update soon. **_

_Disclaimer: I can wish I owned the Sisters Grimm but it sorta will never come true._

The next day Sabrina woke up without the shaking. Walking downstairs she noticed that her grandmother wasn't there and either was Mr. Canis. Walking upstairs once more she went to check her grandmother's room but there was nobody there.

"Where'd they go?" Sabrina asked herself.

"They aren't back yet? They went out last night looking for more clues..."Puck said. Sabrina jumped as she turned around.

"Don't _do _that! You scared me," Sabrina crossed her arms.

"Sorry...maybe you should check that room at the end of the hall," Puck grinned mischievously.

"We aren't allowed to. Anyways, it's locked," She shook her head.

"That's why she left you keys," Puck held them up. "With a note saying to use them if she wasn't back by morning," He smiled.

"I wouldn't know that-because you hid the keys," Sabrina smiled. "Anyways, I should wait for Daphne," She said slowly.

"Why," Puck frowned.

"Because-why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, glaring slightly.

"I'm not staring," He protested.

"You are such a guy," Sabrina crossed her arms over the lime green tank top she was wearing as pajamas with a pair of black boy shorts. "I'll be back-maybe," She turned and walked to her room annoyed. When she got there she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Then she sat on her bed and opened her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and began to read. _Midsummer's Night Dream _was her favorite of Shakespeare's works but given the circumstances she wasn't going to read that.

"Sabrina, Puck said to come get you because we have to go to the locked up room," Daphne entered when Sabrina started ACT 3. Daphne was already fully dressed in a pair of khaki shorts with a pink polo.

"Whatever-preppy much," Sabrina joked as she followed her sister into the hallway.

"I like it," Daphne shrugged as the girls followed Puck to the locked up room.

He opened the door and held it open for the Grimm sisters and then let it close behind him.

"There's just a mirror in here," Sabrina said slowly.

"WHO DARES INVADE MY SANCTUARY?" The mirror shouted.

"An Everafter mirror," Daphne said.

"Wait," Sabrina held up a hand and studied the mirror. "Nuh-uh," her jaw dropped.

"You guys have _the _magic mirror? I mean, I know people have magic mirrors but this is _the _mirror," Puck gasped.

"So if this is the mirror from Snow White...we have to rhyme it?" Daphne asked.

"Hmmm," Sabrina said slowly. "We need to know where granny is...how can we do this," Sabrina asked slowly. Suddenly the mirror fogged over and filled with a picture of her grandmother and Mr. Canis in a large pocket of what appeared to be a huge man.

"A _giant _has them? But only one person can kill a giant," Puck said slowly.

"Um...mirror, mirror to pass the test-at killing giants, who is the best?" Sabrina tried.

The mirror's image changed and filled up with a picture of a blonde haired boy who kept his hair spiked up, sitting on a bench in a jail cell.

"Jack the giant slayer," the mirror said.

"No, there has to be another way. We're not asking Jack. He's in a jail cell anyways," Puck said.

"That's Jack? He's cute," Sabrina muttered.

"We don't need Jack," He said quickly. "We'll find somebody else," he crossed his arms.

"We need Jack," Sabrina crossed her arms. When she turned back to Daphne she was holding a magic carpet.

"Let's go," Daphne said, unfolding it.

"NO," Puck ordered as Sabrina climbed onto the carpet with Daphne.

"Bye," Sabrina waved as Daphne gave the carpet directions.

Sabrina crossed her furry arms across her chest and glared angrily at her newly made tin sister.

"You couldn't have picked something that would make it easier to hide? Or shouldn't be hibernating?" She asked, staring at Charming who was holding a sword at her neck.

"I repeat-who are you?" He asked.

"Sabrina Grimm," She said. "Jack sent us here. He said you sent the giant to the farm and we had to find your plans for where he'd strike next," Sabrina said.

"And he's outside, isn't he? Well you three have brought the giant here at the only fundraiser this town has," Charming complained.

"Crybaby," Sabrina muttered. "Get us out of-what do you mean that Jack brought the giant here," Sabrina glared.

"Why do you think he was in jail? He let the giant loose," Charming said.

"Come with me-we have to get you out of here and away from the everafters before they try to kill you," Charming crossed his arms.

Sabrina clutched Excalibur and looked from Jack to the Giant.

_Risk my family or kill him? Can I really kill somebody?_ She was thinking to herself. And then she turned and stabbed the giant. It fell quickly and the car came driving from the pocket. Mr. Canis jumped from the car and morphed into a wolf, attacking Jack while Sabrina and Daphne ran over and hugged Granny.

"They've ruined the fundraiser-and the mansion is in ruins," Charming said. "The town's not going to be able to pay for anything and they've ruined three pairs of Sheriff Hamstead's pants," He glared, arms crossed. "Yet I stand by what I said. Sabrina is just like Henry," He said. "Who else could make the rational decision she made? She'd be a tribute to the everafter community...and I still believe she will be the Grimm in the pro-"Granny glared at him, shutting him up.

"What prophecy?" Sabrina crossed her arms.

"We'll talk about it later. You two need to sleep. You start school the day after tomorrow and you still need to get all your supplies," Granny said and they returned to the car where Mr. Canis was sitting in the front seat of the car. The three sizes two big suit now fit him perfectly and his white hair was a light brown now.

Sabrina gulped, trying to figure out what would happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Little Less 16 Candles**

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: I own the Sisters Grimm novels but not the idea. The characters are not mine. The only thing that is mine is the plot._

Sabrina woke up, excited for the first time in her life, to go to school. She rolled over and hopped out of bed and then took a fast shower. After that she hurried to her dresser and grabbed a pink graphic tee that read Smart Cookie with a chocolate chip cookie over the words. She put her hair in pigtails and slipped into pink converse. Then she packed her RIOT! Paramore oversized orange and off-white stripped bag she used for a book bag and hurried down the stairs.

"Hyper much," Daphne muttered as Sabrina passed her. Daphne was wearing a white pleated mini skirt with a pink and purple stripped polo from Aero with a white butterfly symbol. Pink platform flip-flops were her shoes and her glossy hair was in a high ponytail.

"When'd you turn into such a total prep?" Sabrina raised her eyebrows as the girls sat at the table.

"When we moved here and I could be happy," Daphne grinned proudly. Sabrina rolled her eyes as she grabbed a cinnamon roll. Daphne starred at her sister as if she was crazy as she filled her plate with purple pancakes and dumped bright red syrup over them. Then she grabbed the green and pink bacon **{a/n-they really have that}** and poured a glass of purple juice.

"Enjoy your grape juice," Sabrina said sarcastically, knowing nothing was ever as it seemed in the Grimm household.

Daphne crossed her eyes as she took a long gulp. "Its orange juice, actually," She smirked.

"You are so-oh my god," Sabrina whispered as Puck came walking into the room. Normally the boy had his hair done in a mess as if he didn't even comb it-although it was clean-and filled with a ton of greasy hair products. He normally had dirt streaks on his face and wore a filthy green oversized sweatshirt and dirt stained baggy jeans that were faded and ripped from actual labor-not from a store.

"What?" Daphne looked up and followed her sister's gaze. "Nuh-uh," Daphne bit down on her palm, her habit for anything that was shocking.

Today, Puck had combed his hair out, leaving it pushed away from his face with comb streaks going though the perfectly gelled waves of ash blonde hair. His eyes appeared green today and were brought out by a green and white, plaid, button down tee shirt with a white muscle shirt under it and faded (from a store) baggy, straight leg jeans and hunter green converse high tops.

"Puck-you look-"Sabrina cut herself off.

"You're a hottie," Daphne breathed.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," He said, dropping his hunter green messenger bag to the floor as he took a seat at the table and began stuffing his face with the neon orange eggs.

"Yeah, you can take the ugly out of the boy but you can't take the disgusting out," Sabrina smirked, proud at having regained her confidence. "Why are you so dressed up anyways?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm sixteen," Puck said slowly. "I go to school," He laughed.

"Great," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Aw, but you're a sophomore like Sabrina-I'm only in sixth grade," Daphne whined.

"Don't worry-the middle school and high school are in the same building. We'll still see each other," Puck winked.

"Great-so much for having normal friends-anybody who would want to talk to me after finding out I live with Puck has got to be insane," Sabrina smirked.

"You're lucky I didn't pull a prank," Puck replied.

"Super," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Puck's gonna make me _tons _of friends," Daphne bragged.

"How," Sabrina gagged.

"He's cute," She whispered to her sister.

"That's it-I'm the only person in this room with a braid," Sabrina replied.

"That's offensive," Granny said with a laugh as she entered the room.

"Sorry Granny," Sabrina smiled

"It's alright-I know you weren't including me in that," She smiled. "Puck-you guys should be leaving for school now," she glanced at the clock.

"Let's go-Sabrina gets shot gun just so I can bug her," Puck smirked.

"I hate you," She said as Daphne climbed into the backseat.

Sabrina smirked as she climbed into the front and unplugged Puck's iPod, grabbing hers and plugging it in. Then she hit shuffle and smiled as _Teenage Dream_ came on.

"I hate you," Puck told her.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream the way you turn me on,"_ Sabrina sang as a reply.

"UGH," Puck groaned.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the school parking lot and Puck parked, Sabrina still singing just to annoy Puck.

"_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream," _she sang as she threw open the door to the car, grabbed her bag and climbed out.

"SHUT UP," Puck yelled as a slightly pudgy boy with pale blonde hair in a young Draco Malfoy style and dark brown eyes walked over.

"Hey Wendell," Puck replied.

"_This _is Relda's granddaughter," the boy studied Sabrina.

"Ew," Sabrina slid on a pair of oversized navy blue sunglasses that matched her eyes perfectly as she walked towards the school.

"That was Sabrina, my rude older sister. I'm Daphne, the one who got the looks," Daphne replied smiling but Sabrina heard both mutter a 'sure' that wasn't convincing at all.

Sabrina looked at the little card with her locker number on it and walked over to the locker-101 and dialed in the given combo. Of course, it didn't open.

"Need some help?" Sabrina turned around to see a boy with thick black hair cut like Mitchell Musso's new hairstyle and popping blue-black eyes. He had pale skin and was cute-in the rocker-punk type of way.

"Obviously," Sabrina laughed.

"Combo," He asked, grabbing the lock from her. He read the slip and sure enough, the lock popped open.

"Thanks," Sabrina smiled as she began putting her books away.

"No problem," the boy said, going to open the one besides her locker.

"You have the locker next to me?" Sabrina raised her thin golden eyebrows.

"No," The boy said sarcastically. "But I get a kick out of breaking into random lockers," he smiled.

They both started laughing.

"I'm Sabrina...Grimm," She said slowly, grabbing her stuff for her first two classes and dropping them into her bag.

"Toby," He smiled. Then he turned around and waved at two girls who were further down the hall. "NATALIE, BELLA," He screamed. The blonde haired girl with bright green eyes looked up first and smiled, running over.

"Is he bugging you? Sorry, my brother doesn't know what's normal at times," she smiled, holding a freckled arm that was almost as freckled as her cheerful face out to Sabrina. Sabrina shook her hand. "I'm Bella," She clarified.

"I'm Sabrina Grimm," She said.

"And I'm Natalie," the second girl smiled. She had extremely curly and frizzy hair that seemed impossible to tame and had it pulled back in an ultra thick knot. Her eyes were almost black and her skin was extremely tan. "Mr. Sheepshank, the guidance counselor, is our dad-well, our adopted dad," She shrugged.

"Really," Sabrina's eyes widened. "I was in the foster care service for a couple eyes...my parents are missing-but they found my grandma and she took me and my sister in," Sabrina explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Bella's eyes filled with sympathy.

"We got lucky-we were adopted like, before we were born. Our parents gave us up," Natalie said.

"But at least we skipped the system," Toby slammed his locker shut and glared down the hallway.

"GRIMM," Sabrina threw her head back and groaned inwardly at the all too familiar voice.

"How does-oh yeah, Relda took in Goodfellow as a favor to his mom," Toby muttered.

"What do you want," Sabrina paused trying to remember Puck's cover name. Maybe she shouldn't have sung along to her iPod the _entire _ride.

"Puck, get lost," Natalie said.

"Puck-your name is Robin," Sabrina replied.

"Robin Goodfellow," Puck reminded with a smirk. "But they call me Puck since I'm the King of Pranks at this school-remember how nice I was this morning since I didn't prank you?" He smirked.

"Get lost," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I'm supposed to show you around," Puck crossed his arms.

"We've got it," Bella assured, putting an arm around Sabrina's shoulders.

"Her _friends _can help her," Natalie smirked at Puck. Then the trio led Sabrina down the hall. Sabrina looked back to see Puck looking after them, turning bright red, his eyes a reddish silver and steam practically coming from his ears and she knew he was trying to stop himself from exploding-which she knew he could do thanks to his everafter powers.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Little Less 16 Candles**

**Chapter 7**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot_

_**{A/N: After this chapter I'll do better at making the books last longer but there's no Puck in the first two really and all the action is condensed into a very small part for these books so I'm trying my best to make what happens in the books happen but not make it exactly like the book}**_

Sabrina was amazed at how her homeroom class was. Everyone seemed to be asleep and those who weren't were between naps.

"It's always like this," Bella whispered.

"Impossible," Sabrina's eyes widened as she finished reading the text her teacher, Mr. Grumpner had assigned the class.

"Just wait until gym," Toby smirked, eyes bright.

"Dodge ball, everyday and we're the only three that actually seem to be in the game besides Puck and Wendell," Natalie shook her head.

"And now you," Toby smiled.

"Awesome," Sabrina smiled.

Natalie had been right; gym class was the class that you had to be awake for.

Dodge balls were flying everywhere and the last five people were Bella, Toby, Natalie, Puck, Wendell and Sabrina herself.

And Sabrina had to hand it to Puck, he was amazing. He got all three of the other team out while they only got Wendell. That left Sabrina and Puck.

Sabrina grabbed two of the bright red rubber balls and threw them both at once-one up in the air and the other at gut length. Puck went to catch the first one and was hit with the second immediately.

"How'd you know to do that?" Natalie's jaw dropped.

"Its common knowledge," Sabrina shrugged. "It works better with a friend throwing one though," She explained as the girls ditched Toby so they could change.

"Time for lunch...great," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I hope you brought your lunch because school food is awful," Bella informed.

"School food is always awful," Sabrina laughed.

"What are they doing here?" Charming asked as he stared at the disgusting corpse hanging from the ceiling in the classroom.

"We found the body," Sabrina smirked.

"Hamstead-why did nobody inform me that the sisters' Grimm found the body," Charming asked calmly, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"You told us not to talk," Mr. Seven reminded him. Charming glared at him as he pulled a small folded up paper hat styled like a dunce cap out of his pocket. He set it on top of Mr. Seven's head and Sabrina and Daphne crossed their arms as they noticed the word IDIOT written on it.

"This is so ridiculous-he's dead...what killed him? It had to have been an everafter," Sabrina replied.

"What makes you think that?" A beautiful woman with porcelain skin asked from the doorway. Her hair was cut in a bob to her shoulders and a glossy, jet black. She had rosy cheeks and small, rose bud lips. Her eyes were a dark navy blue.

"Ms. White," Daphne smiled.

"He looks like he was drained of all his blood and only some type of everafter could do that. Especially with the fact of all these cobwebs," Sabrina pointed out. "I'm guessing a giant spider..."Sabrina said slowly.

"Which one," Snow whispered.

"I thought you were my friend," Sabrina asked softly.

"So this must be a big shock for you," Natalie smiled.

"But you were so nice-and now you're going to kill me?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, I wanted to," Bella replied.

"But daddy wouldn't let us," Toby sighed.

"I need to feed off your anger," Mr. Sheepshank replied.

"I figured...Rumpelstiltskin," Sabrina rolled her eyes. "But did you tell your kids that they'll die when you blow up? That we'll all die," Sabrina smirked.

"What?" Natalie widened her eyes.

"What about the fact that their parents want them back? Did you tell them that their parents only gave them up because they wouldn't be able to take care of them," Sabrina wondered.

"What's she talking about?" Bella asked.

"SABRINA," She twirled around the see that Puck had freed the rest of the Grimms and Mr. Canis.

"She's lying to you children," The troll asked as he made his metamorphose.

"I'm not," Sabrina said. "And you can't feed off my anger anymore. Because I'm no longer angry," She said.

"There's somebody in here much angrier than you ever could be...and that anger will charge me up much faster," He smiled wickedly.

"Who are you-"Sabrina's jaw dropped as she turned around to see that Mr. Canis had turned himself into the Big Bad wolf and was now turning on the Grimms.

"Hey Wolf," Puck grinned, holding a giant rock behind his back.

"Hello Trickster," the wolf turned, a devious grin working on his face.

"You ever hear of this game called dodge ball?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Death is moments away and you want to discuss a child's game?" The wolf was confused.

"Nah-I wanna play it," Puck went to throw the rock but Sabrina raced towards him, tackling him.

"NO," She screamed.

"Grimm," Puck pushed her away from him. "I'm trying to save your life," He said sounding confused but hurt filling his eyes.

"You're going to kill us all if he gets any madder," Sabrina glared.

"Trickster-love will be the end of you," The wolf shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He turned red.

The wolf looked towards Sabrina while the troll began chanting.

"PUCK-stop making him angrier-it's given him power," Sabrina cried.

"You want my anger?" The wolf turned to the troll.

"Yes," He cheered.

"Very well," he smiled and lunged for the little troll.

Sabrina reached into her pocket and pulled out the matches Charming had given her about an hour ago. She lit one and began shoving her family through.

"What about Canis?" She asked Puck.

"He'll make it-come on," Puck pulled her with him as he ran through the hole.

"Natalie-Bella-Toby-you wanna meet your parents? Come on," Sabrina called. The three looked at each other and raced towards the hole, making it through just as it was about to close.

"Belle, Beast-your daughter Natalie," Snow White smiled as she brought the parents of the three monsters over. "Frog Prince and Princess-this is Bella," She went on. "And Spider and Miss Muffet-please meet Toby," She concluded.

"We need to save Canis," Daphne whined.

"We need to save our parents," Sabrina crossed her arms, looking at the reunited families and grabbing a match. She stuck it, ignoring the protests, and then climbed through the portal.

She didn't know what was about to happen next but she knew it would end happily-for the first time since landing in Ferryport Landing when it came to her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 8**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm no matter how much I want to.**

Sabrina looked around the room she'd just landed in, trying to figure out where she could be. It appeared to be a hospital room but she gave up her investigation for solid evidence as soon as she saw her parents on a hospital bed. She walked over to where her mother was and began pulling her towards the portal with her good arm. Before she got even halfway there though, a little girl with a red cloak covering her curly auburn hair appeared. She crossed her arms and smiled wickedly.

"Did you bring my puppy?" The little girl asked angrily. She didn't look any older than Daphne but her face was cold and twisted-like a man Sabrina had seen once on the news, arrested for killing five people. "No, you didn't-but you've been around my puppy," She sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked although she had a clue.

"Is my Granny coming?" She asked, looking through the portal.

"What?" Sabrina's eyes widened. Now she was certain she knew who this little girl was talking about.

"Grimm-do I need to save your life again?" A smirking Puck came flying through the portal, closing it behind him.

"I DON'T NEED A SISTER OR ANOTHER BROTHER-I NEED MY GRANNY AND MY PUPPY TO PLAY HOUSE!" The girl shrieked. "KITTY," She screamed as a large monster with sharp claws and rows of pointy teeth approached. "I don't like this place anymore. Burn it down," She glared, slipping a ring onto her finger and twirling the stone, causing her to disappear with her parents.

"Grimm-GRIMM," Puck screamed as he noticed Sabrina racing towards the monstrous beast. "STOP IT," He ran over and grabbed her arms behind her back, holding her close to him.

"I need to look for clues Puck-my parents were here-let me go," Sabrina fought against him. "PUCK I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ANYBODY IN MY FAMILY BUT I DO! NOW LET ME GO," Sabrina screamed.

"IF I DIDN'T CARE I'D BE LETTING YOU RUN WILD IN THE FIRE AND I WOULDN'T HAVE COME AFTER YOU OR HELPED AT ALL IN ANY OF YOUR CASES SO FAR. DON'T SAY I DON'T CARE SABRINA! NOW STOP FIGHTING ME BEFORE WE BOTH BURN UP," Puck shouted as he lifted his wings and flew her out of the building. Then he landed swiftly outside, behind a tree so the monster wouldn't be able to see them.

"We're in the mountains, I think," Puck said thoughtfully.

"Can't you fly us out?" She wondered.

"Of course I can't-the winds too strong and I could drop you," He said.

"What if-"She began but he cut her off.

"Great idea-I'll fly off and leave you here," He smiled.

"That's not what I was going to say at all," Sabrina glared. "I was going to say if only we had a sled," She rolled her eyes.

"That's a good idea," He said smiling. "Get on my back," He said and lifted her onto his back without letting her even think. "And now grab my tusk," he said.

"Your-"She stopped her question in shock when she noticed his head which he'd morphed into that of a walrus.

"Here we go," He cheered, sounding an awful lot like Peter Pan, as he finished his transformation. Then he slid down the mountain and landed at the bottom, still extremely fair from the road. He morphed back into a human and flipped her into his arms, bridal style.

He set her down inside a barn located at the bottom of the mountain. Then he wrapped his wings tightly around her. He grabbed his flute and blew into it, bringing his pixies towards him.

"Okay, you go and get the Old Lady," Puck pointed out a few of the pixies. "And then you go get me something to start a fire," He pointed to the rest. Then they flew off and Puck pulled Sabrina closer. "I'm sorry we couldn't save your parents," he whispered.

"It's not your fault-I shouldn't have just left without knowing what was going on," She admitted she was wrong for the first time. She shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah," She hugged herself trying to get warmer.

"Here," He unfolded his wings and removed his infamous green hoodie and handed it to her. She ignored the dirt and pulled it over her head as his pixies reappeared. They set up a circle of twigs and then handed him a root beer. Sabrina was tempted to give a sarcastic remark but bit her tongue. He was finally being nice-finally caring-ad she wasn't going to ruin that. Although she was glad she'd said nothing when he drank the soda and let out a disgusting belch and started the fire.

"Even your disgusting habits are useful," She giggled softly.

"SH," he hugged her close, rewrapping the wings around her. "Just rest okay," He pleaded. And she did.

She quickly fell asleep, her head resting on his chest, arms folded around her, and in his strong arms.

**~...~**

She woke up in a hospital and the first person she saw was Puck, asleep on a plastic folding chair looking very much like Edward Cullen at the end of Twilight when Bella had just woken up.

"Thank god-you're up," Daphne hugged her sister. "Granny's is so mad at you but she's not punishing you because you're hurt-you are so lucky. But anyways...oh...yeah, Puck's been in here since you got back on Friday," Daphne replied.

"What's today?" Sabrina asked.

"Monday," Daphne said. "He never even leaves...at least he's asleep now," Daphne shrugged. "Anyways, I'm going to go tell Granny that you're up," Daphne said and bounced off.

"Oh, thank god she's gone," Puck smiled as he got up from his chair and walked over to Sabrina. "And that you're okay," He grinned.

"Thanks," Sabrina smiled.

"I couldn't let you die," Puck shook his head.

"But you didn't have to be so sweet either-you just did," She shrugged. Then she winced.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, it's just the arm," She shook her head.

"Okay, they're coming back over and they'll send me back if they think I'm not sleeping," He smiled as he returned to his chair, pretending to be asleep once more.

As soon as Daphne and Granny walked in she saw him flash a quick wink and had to bite back a giggle.

"Are you ready to leave?" Granny asked.

"Can I?" Sabrina's eyes widened.

"I'll go call Snow and tell her we're ready," Granny smiled and left.

"I'll go too," Daphne giggled.

"I'll drive Sabrina," Puck said slowly, as if he'd just woken up.

"I'll tell Granny," Daphne smiled as she raced off. A nurse walked in a few minutes later and helped Sabrina get off of the machines.

"Thanks," Sabrina smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you're in good hands on your way home," The nurse smiled at Puck. "You're lucky you have such a good boyfriend-cute too," The young nurse winked.

"He's not my-"Sabrina began but Puck wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards the exit.

"Just be happy you're free," He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Little Less 16 Candles**

**Chapter 9**

_**Disclaimer: Me-own the Sisters Grimm? HA! One can only wish...**_

"Sabrina, wake up," Daphne shook her sister awake. "Come on-we're going to the ceremony for the new middle-high school," She said.

"Great," Sabrina replied, rolling out of her bed and brushing her hair out-it would be close to impossible to attempt to style it. Then she dressed herself into a pair of faded jeans with an orange and blue Mets sweatshirt and matching Converse. Then she raced down the stairs and climbed into Puck's car with Daphne in the back with her.

"I have an announcement," Puck said loudly, starting up the car.

"Don't keep us all in suspense, freak baby," Sabrina smirked, trying to get back to the familiarity of trading insults with the boy.

"It's because of you, Ugly," He stuck his tongue out at her towards the rear-view mirror. "I've recently begun saving everyone in this family's life. Well that was a big mistake because I am a villain. I'm a role model to all delinquents and the King of tricks and pranks. Brownies and hobgoblins worship me and I am the commander of the pixies. I can't have my reputation ruined by these heroic deeds," He shook his head.

"You couldn't go a day without trying to save Sabrina," Daphne said.

"I could too," Puck snapped. "But anyways-now that I've gone back to my villainous ways-you three are as good as dead. Especially with the fact that the wolf is gone," Puck shrugged, earning a glare from Sabrina.

"Let's just go enjoy the celebration," Granny said, trying to avoid a fight between the sixteen year olds.

"What's the point of celebrating? It's a torture chamber," Puck complained as he parked.

Sabrina smiled as the got out of the car and walked towards the auditorium of the new middle/high school.

Charming began to give a whole speech until the Queen of Hearts approached and began a rant about how Charming was ruining the town.

And then her jaw dropped as soon as the queen turned her finger onto the family causing a complete uproar.

"Told you guys you'd die in no time," Puck muttered.

"If Sabrina dies," Daphne watched a little old man turn into a large troll. "You'll have nobody to torment," She reminded him as the troll and a large group of others started to run towards the family.

"What," Puck's eyes brightened in shock and his wings sprouted from his back as he lifted into the air, tossing his sword around. "BACK AWAY! THE GRIMMS ARE MINE TO TORMENT," He shouted.

"I will eat you boy," The troll called and suddenly they all heard a soft pop and the troll went flying.

"COME HERE SORCEROR," The troll shouted at the man who had appeared right above him, falling gently to the ground. He had blonde hair like Sabrina's father's that was extremely spiky and wide blue eyes. His nose looked broken in about three places and he was wearing a long coat with millions of pockets.

"Hey mom," the man smiled.

"MOM," Daphne and Sabrina said in unison.

"We've caused enough chaos," Granny shook her head and led the group outside.

"I could have handled it," Puck mumbled.

"Sure you could have. But sometimes villains need to be handled by adults," The man chuckled.

"Well I'm a villain and you're an adult so let's see how you handle me," Puck glared.

"Will you just _shut _up?" Sabrina whined as she leaned against his car.

"BOYS-SABRINA," Granny snapped. "Jacob-what are you doing back?" Granny sighed.

"Granny, who is this," Daphne asked.

"Girls, this is your uncle Jacob," Granny said as she climbed into the backseat of the car with the girls.

"Call me Uncle Jake," He said as Puck turned and walked off.

"PUCK," Daphne yelled as Sabrina quickly climbed out of the car and ran after him.

"PUCK-WAIT," She screamed but the boy flew off as soon as she came close.

She turned and walked back to find her uncle-the second relative in less than two months who she did not know existed-climbed into the driver's seat.

"Well," He looked at the smiling Daphne. "You must be Daphne...you have your father's grim," he smiled.

"Thanks," She beamed even wider. Sabrina climbed into the passenger seat and crossed her arms, trying to figure out Puck's anger.

"And that means you must be Sabrina...just like her father, falling for everafters," her uncle said.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina shrieked.

"My mother wasn't an Everafter. She was a human," Daphne said.

"I'm talking about the girl he dated be-"Uncle Jake stopped when he heard Sabrina's shriek continue.

"I'm not dating Puck and I haven't _fallen _for him," She glared.

"Of course you haven't," Uncle Jake shook his head as he started the car. Suddenly there was a bang at the car window and Sabrina let the window down.

"Sheriff Hamstead," Granny smiled.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"Hi Sheriff," Jake smiled.

"Have we met," The sheriff asked.

"You used to catch me and Hank skipping school all the time. You put us in a jail cell one time and we never skipped again," Jake said.

"I catch a lot of trouble makers. I'll see you later Relda," The sheriff walked away.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" Jake asked slowly.

"Who was Hank?" Sabrina interrupted his train of though.

"It was your father's nickname," Jake said as he drove them home in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 10**_

**Disclaimer: I can only wish that I owned the Sisters Grimm.**

Sabrina snuck down the stairs and was grabbed by the wrist.

"You're good-you missed the creaky stair. You wouldn't believe how many times your father and I got caught just because of that bottom step," Jake said.

"Let me go-my arm hurts," Sabrina pulled away her broken arm.

"I can't believe you're grandmother didn't fix that already," He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little thing of salve. He squirted it out and rubbed it on her arm. Then he walked over to the kitchen and returned with a knife. He cut off the cast and Sabrina twisted her arm around.

"It's healed," She said.

"Magic helps a-"

"Magic always has a cost," the two turned around to fine Granny.

"Mom, the magic didn't ask for-"

"Experience-she broke the arm doing something I told her not to do," Granny said.

"But there's a jabberwocky on the run and so is Little Red Riding Hood. Do you know how dangerous they are?" Jake snapped.

"Of course I do, I have to live with the consequences of what happened when they first got out everyday," She said and turned on her heel, walking away.

"Just go to bed Sabrina," Uncle Jake shook his head.

**~...~**

Sabrina Grimm woke up the nest morning and walked down the stairs, stopping on the last step.

Prince Charming, the mayor, was apologizing to Granny while Snow watched. Sabrina stopped Daphne as she came rushing down the steps and they watched as Granny told the Prince to do whatever he had to in order to win the election. Then the couple left.

And then they heard the yells.

"I WROTE SNOW WHITE A LOVE LETTER EVERY DAY UNTIL I GRADUATED AND CHARMING THREATENED TO THROW ME IN JAIL AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH," they heard Uncle Jake yelled. Sabrina and Daphne started to walk down the stairs.

"People forget," Granny replied.

"I'm pretty hard to forget," Jake said.

"Okay-I made them forget. But what you did caused a riot-people were hurt," Granny said.

"What did you do?" Daphne asked.

"I killed my father," Jake said, looking down. Then he turned and ran out the door.

**~...~**

The next morning Sabrina and Daphne walked down the stairs to the smell of doughnuts.

"What are-"Sabrina began but was cut off by her grandmother.

"They girls need a healthy breakfast," She said.

"What the girls need is to try one of these. The Muffin Man made them fresh this morning-I already had seven and I'm so hyper. You need to let them try one," Jake said, hugging his mother who was fighting a smile and finally let it loose.

"Fine," She shook her head as the girls dug in.

"These are delicious," Sabrina gasped.

"Mom, I was thinking...I'd like to show the girls around town-all the places their father and I used to hang out when we were little," Jake said slowly.

"You mean get in trouble," Granny smiled.

"Yes," Jake smiled.

"Fine-girls go get dressed," She smiled and Daphne grabbed two doughnuts and raced to her room. Sabrina rolled her eyes as she climbed the stairs and quickly did her hair in a low ponytail and then put on a pair of skinny jeans and a Fall Out Boy band tee shirt with converse. Then she ran down the stairs.

"Your uncle is in the car. You should go invite Puck," Granny said. Sabrina knew from her tone that she meant she had to. She walked up the stairs, passing her sister and telling her to tell her uncle she'd be down in a moment and then entered Puck's room, stepping carefully to avoid traps and finally finding him by the hill past the lagoon.

"PUCK," She yelled, trying to get his attention away from his monkey-excuse me, chimpanzee-minions.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Puck asked, glaring as he crossed his arms.

"What's wrong with you? There are doughnuts downstairs and normally you'd eat them all before I even got one," Sabrina said.

"I don't like doughnuts," he said.

"Yes you do," She laughed.

"Are they glazed?" He asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Jake said that-"

"I don't want anything from him," He declared.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why do you care," He wondered.

"I don't," She shrugged.

"Good,"

"Good," She glared.

"If you must know-I've been insulted," He sighed.

"By who," She asked.

"By all of you," He said. "I've given up my bad-guy status and you all turned on me as soon as _Uncle Jake _comes just because he's family. The old lady likes him more just because he's her real son and Munchkin has been joking around with him and ignoring me and you're looking at him like you used to look at-never mind," He shook his head.

"Really, you're jealous? Daphne and I didn't even know he existed until, like, two days ago and Granny hasn't seen him for 12 years," Sabrina said. "But we all care about you," She rolled her eyes.

"You care about me," Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Don't let it go to your head freak show," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I knew it!" Puck shouted. "You're in love with me. You want me to be your boyfriend," He teased and then, before Sabrina knew what was happening, he spread out his wings and flew towards her, kissing her right on the lips.

_What is going on? Its Puck-he's disgusting! He just stole my first kiss and ruined it! But...it's sorta nice,_ she thought as he finally pulled back. Sabrina glared and punched him in the stomach.

"We're going out with Uncle Jake. If you want to come, be down there in five minutes," She crossed her arms and walked from the room. When she was outside she leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. Then she raced down the stairs.

"Did you two kiss and make up?" Daphne asked.

"He's coming," Sabrina replied, climbing into the front seat of the old car.

**~...~**

"What's this place?" Daphne asked as the four settled into a booth at a small diner.

"The Blue Plate Special-Hank and I used to come here every week after we cashed in our old soda bottles at Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb's store and have chocolate malteds all day. That waitress over there owns the place and that guy right there is the Cheshire cat. Hank and I chased him up a tree and the fire department had to get him down," Jake said. "But nobody remembers that now because I've been replaced," He glared.

"What did you do?" Daphne asked.

"I'll tell you another time," He waved her off as the waitress came over and took their order.

"I'll have a bacon-cheeseburger," Jake said. "And one of those chocolate malteds," He smiled.

"I want a hamburger-medium-with a side of cheese fries and for dessert..."Sabrina scanned the menu.

"Whatcha looking for," The waitress, named Farrah, asked.

"A hot fudge brownie sundae...most places don't have it," Sabrina shrugged.

"Well, we do," Farrah tapped the bottom of the menu where the dessert magically appeared.

"I'll take that too," Sabrina smiled.

"I want jalapeno poppers with a cheeseburger with bacon," Daphne said. "And for my main course I would like twenty mild wings and an order of curly cheese fries," She said.

"Sweetie, there is no way you can eat that all," Farrah laughed.

"When we lived in New York City, they called her the Stomach," Sabrina said.

"I'll take the same as the little one," Puck smiled at Sabrina who glared, clenching his fist.

As soon as the Queen of Hearts and the Sheriff of Nottingham walked in, they felt the earth shake.

"It's her," Nottingham gulped.

"Where's my granny?" Little Red Riding Hood asked.

"She's dead," Heart said.

"No she's not. She's hiding. We're playing a game," Red smiled. Suddenly, her jabberwocky screamed and launched its attack.

"Do something," Sabrina said to her uncle. Puck glared and flew towards the beast.

"I'm sick and tired of this," Puck shouted. "Every time I decide I want to be a villain I get turned back to a good guy. Well-"Puck was cut off by Red's shriek.

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME," she shouted.

"Then let's play the quiet game. If I'm going to be a good guy-people are going to know," Puck screamed. The jabberwocky turned and grabbed the fairy, ripping his wings off and sending him to the ground before leaving with Red.

"PUCK," Sabrina ran towards the boy. "Why isn't he healing? Why isn't he getting up? What's wrong with him? He's an everafter-he can't die like this," Sabrina cried out.

"He's not like you and he's not like me child," Sabrina turned around the see Mr. Canis. He picked up the boy. "You get home with your uncle and I will bring the boy home," He said.

"What do you mean he's not like you?" Sabrina asked.

"He's not a regular everafter. He's a fairy. He's a creature of magic. He needs to be with his people to heal," he said and ran off faster than Sabrina had seen anyone-everafter or not-run.

Then she ran to meet her uncle and her sister in the car.

"We need to heal him," Sabrina said softly, staring out the window and into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_A Sisters Grimm Fan Fiction_

Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. I do however own a new cell phone._

"What's the Vorpal Blade and where is it?" Sabrina asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about? How do you know about the Vorpal Blade?" Jake asked.

"Spaulding Grimm wrote about it in his journal. He said that the Black Knight used it to escape," Sabrina said.

"How did the Jabberwocky get out of the mental place with Red in the first place? One of the journals said they put up a barrier like the one over the town," Daphne asked.

"I wanted to surprise your father by letting out his old girlfriend so they could travel the world together. When I used the spell for the barrier, the jabberwocky got out. It almost killed me but my father saved my life. By paying with his own," Jake said.

"What's wrong with the blade though? The blade can kill a jabberwocky-that's what the journal said anyways," Sabrina asked.

"It's broken. We have one piece and Spaulding gave the other pieces to other everafters. We don't know who...but we have a clue," Granny left and returned with a little piece of a blade.

_Fine the daughter of the sea_

"The little mermaid," Sabrina said. "Poseidon's seventh daughter," Sabrina asked.

"Trouble," Jake said.

"She hates humans-especially men," Granny said.

"But she was so nice in the movie," Daphne said.

"The prince never married her-he left her," Jake said.

"We have to try. I'm not letting Puck die-not because of me," Sabrina said standing up. "I'll go alone if I have to. I'm not giving up," She said.

"Let's give it a shot," Jake sighed.

**~...~**

"Look for something with a jolt," Jacob told the girls as they searched his jacket. Sabrina pulled out a pair of converse and grinned, slipping them on and grabbing her sister's and her uncle's arm. Then she turned and started running, making sure to grab the blade.

"HURRY," Daphne screamed and Sabina ran faster, ducking under the closing door and then kicked towards the surface.

"Thank god," Daphne and Jake climbed into the boat as Sabrina put her legs in the water and kicked, acting as a motor.

They arrived at the shore a moment later and then climbed into the car and drove home, quickly. They finally entered the house, all soaking wet.

"That was awful," Sabrina said, wringing her hair out as soon as they were back at the house, with the blade.

"The next clue will make it worse," Jake studied the piece.

"Who is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Baba Yaga," He sighed.

"The cannibal," Sabrina gulped.

**~...~**

The Sisters Grimm turned and left Baba Yaga's house when Sabrina turned and ran back, using the shoes of swiftness, trying to get the wand of Merlin back.

"Give me the wand," Baba Yaga told her as she stopped the girl.

"Don't make me use this," Sabrina turned the wand on the witch and flicked her wrist.

"Child-you are so addicted to magic you didn't even notice that was the wrong wand. And you really must point those things the right direction," the witch smiled. "But, I haven't had frog legs in the longest time," She smiled.

Sabrina hopped from the house and was picked up by her uncle and then the group was chased by Baba Yaga and her walking house.

"Don't forget your prize Jacob," She tossed the blade to him and Sabrina noticed that her uncle had lost his jacket-filled with all his magic belongings-in payment of Sabrina-in her frog form-and the blade.

"How did she get like this?" Canis asked the group as he approached them.

"She went back to get the wand of Merlin," Daphne said.

"How'd she get that?" Canis growled.

"I gave it to her," He muttered.

"Now I'm forced to ask for help from my mortal enemy. Since, of course, Puck is in his weak condition." Canis sighed.

The group arrived at Charming's mansion and after many threats from Canis, Charming kissed the frog on the top of the head, turning Sabrina back into her normal state.

"May I ask why her boyfriend couldn't do this?" Charming asked.

"What are you guys talking about? Puck's not a prince," Sabrina asked confused.

"He's not her boyfriend," Daphne laughed.

"Whatever-we have the blade. Now we just need to find the Blue Fairy," Sabrina sighed.

**~...~**

"Granny-we figured it out! The blue fairy is Farrah," Sabrina yelled as she approached her grandmother.

"Farrah," Granny turned around and saw the waitress. "We understand you need your privacy, but this is an emergency," Granny said and the fairy nodded before becoming her true form and fixing the sword.

"Great timing," Sabrina said as her uncle took the sword and ran towards the newly approaching jabberwocky and attacked. Then he turned to the fairy and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Making myself happy," He glared. "I want power," He told the fairy who closed her eyes and suddenly her uncle burst into the sky, flying with the help of wings, just like Puck's. Then all the everafters slowly began to age.

"He's taking their power-STOP," Sabrina screamed, worried if the spell could somehow reach the already weak Puck.

"Sabrina, I can give you the power you desire as well," Jake said.

"I don't want power. I want you to know how powerful you already were without all this," Sabrina said.

Suddenly, everything was back to normal.

Red approached the Grimm's and frowned.

"My Kitty is dead," She said. Sabrina mouthed 'go along' to Granny.

"We can play without the kitty-but we need the rest of our family," Granny said.

"Master will be mad," Red worried.

"We're just going to play," Granny smiled.

"Alright," Red grabbed her ring and twisted, bringing Henry and Veronica as well as the rest of the Grimms to the Grimm house.

Then, the sheriff, who arrived moments later, took the little girl back to her mental hospital.

"Now we have to save Puck-I'm going, no matter what," Sabrina said.

"I'll drive the car to Faerie," Canis said, turning and walking up the stairs to get Puck.

"I'm going too," Daphne said.

"Go mom-I'll watch the house," Jacob smiled.

"Let's go," Canis said, walking down the stairs, holding the boy. Then they loaded into the car.

"We have to wait-Hamstead is coming," Relda said as she sat in the front with Canis.

Daphne sat on the left in the backseat while Sabrina took the right, with pick squeezed in besides her. Finally, Hamstead arrived and climbed into the middle of the backseat. Then Canis began the long drive towards Faerie-which of course, none of the Grimms or everafters knew the location of.

Granny of course, had her head already buried in a book. Sabrina was falling asleep, her head on Puck's shoulder. Daphne was asleep as was Hamstead.

Sabrina just wanted to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

A Little Less 16 Candles

**Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer: I own the Sisters Grimm...in my dreams, of course, not in reality._

Sabrina shook her head as the car stopped and everyone woke up.

"We're in New York City," She gasped.

"Central Park," Daphne clarified.

"We need to see the statue of Hans Christian Anderson," Granny said.

"It's here," Sabrina led the group towards the statue.

"Put your hand on the statue," Relda told the group. Everyone did. "Say knock-knock," She said as she disappeared. Everyone repeated it and suddenly they were in a large sports bar type room.

Granny and Canis left with Hamstead to try to found whoever was in charge while Daphne and Sabrina sat at the counter talking to the hostess.

"Is this Faerie?" Sabrina asked.

"What's left of it, yes," She nodded.

"What do you mean he's banned?" The girls heard Canis yell and turned and ran towards him.

Canis and the others were talking to three fairies, all with blonde hair and wearing straight leg jeans, white tee shirts and leather jackets with converse. If it weren't for the wings, they'd look completely normal.

"Hello there," one of the boys smiled at Sabrina. "You don't know Sabrina Grimm, do you?" He asked.

"I _am _Sabrina Grimm. Do I know you?" she crossed her arms.

"You used to come and help your mother assist us everafters of Faerie before she went missing. The last time you came of course, you were only about ten," the boy said.

"Mustardseed," Sabrina asked.

"Puck can stay and we'll heal him-but you're going to have to talk to my father. It's the only way he'll allow Puck to be in the kingdom. Puck broke one our biggest laws," Mustardseed led the group to a little room where they set Puck down. "Go get Cobweb," the fairy ordered one of the others and as he left another fairy entered.

"What happened to Puck? Why is he back?" the fairy asked.

"Mother-Puck has returned because he needs to be healed. The daughters of Veronica Grimm brought him here," Mustardseed said.

"How did this happen?" the woman asked.

"He was fighting a Jabberwocky," Sabrina muttered.

"How did my son come in contact with a Jabberwocky," Puck's mother shrieked.

Suddenly, Sabrina connected it all. Mustardseed was a prince of Faerie in _Midsummer's Night Dream_ and had been Robin's brother. Robin was Puck. Tatiana was their mother and their father was Oberon.

"In Ferryport Landing-he was trying to save me," Sabrina whispered as a fairy with pale brown hair and mint green eyes entered the room.

"Why would Puck be protecting you?" She asked as another fairy entered and began doing something that Sabrina assumed would be helping Puck heal.

"Because he loves her," Daphne giggled.

"He does not," Sabrina said, trying not to blush.

"Why is Puck back?" Oberon burst through the door just as Sabrina realized that the pale girl was Moth...who was Puck's fiancé.

"Because the daughters of Veronica Grimm needed him to be healed," Sabrina said confidently.

"Sabrina," Oberon smiled. "We'll heal Puck-and then you will take him back to wherever it is you brought him from-if you will tell the other everafters how your mother wanted them to accept me as their ruler" Oberon bargained.

"I can't lie about what my parents wanted," Sabrina said.

"Then we won't be healing Puck," Oberon threatened.

"If you don't heal Puck then you have no chance of me saying _anything _to the everafter community. Do you understand?" Sabrina asked.

"Puck will be healed and you will speak to the everafter community about what your mother wanted. Fine," Oberon glared.

Sabrina smirked. She'd get what she wanted. She knew she would.

**~...~**

Sabrina sat on her bed in their hotel suite, brushing her hair. Daphne was on her bed as well, reading from Puck's story.

Moth, claiming she needed her own bed, was sitting with her arms crossed, glaring at the cocoon.

Granny walked in a few moments later with Mustardseed who smiled at Sabrina who bit her tongue to stop from gagging.

"He's not going back there," Sabrina said. "You're mother's crazy and he's hurt. I'm not letting him die," Sabrina crossed her arms.

"She had to let the killer escape 'Brina," He argued. "Or else the killer might have moved onto the heir," he continued.

"She was trying to protect you?" Daphne asked.

"DON'T CALL ME 'BRINA," Sabrina snapped.

"You are confused. I'm not the heir-Puck is," Mustardseed frowned.

"PUCK," Sabrina burst out laughing. "Your father trusts him to run a kingdom? He has an army of chimpanzees back home! And he can't even control that," Sabrina said between laughter.

"Why else would Puck have a fiancée," Moth asked coldly.

"Because his parents hated him and wanted him to leave and figured you'd make anyone run for the hills," Sabrina said causing Daphne to join her hysterics.

"We understand you are detectives," Mustardseed said to Granny. "Puck must stay here-with Moth,"

"WHAT?" Sabrina screamed, causing her laughter to stop.

"And we'd like your help to find the killer," Mustardseed said.

"I'd rather just leave with Puck while he's healing. Then you don't have to worry about anymore murders," Sabrina replied.

"You are confused. Puck won't be returning to Ferryport Landing," Mustardseed said.

"What?" Sabrina gulped.

"He has responsibilities as the king," Mustardseed explained.

"He doesn't even get a choice?" Sabrina asked softly.

"We will help with the case and we'll watch after Puck," Granny said.

"Thank you," Mustardseed said as he left.

"WHY WOULD YOU HELP THEM? NOT ONLY IS THIS GOING TO LAST FOREVER BUT WE DON'T EVEN GET TO BRING PUCK BACK," Sabrina screamed and then ran towards the bathroom which she locked herself inside, hugging her knees close to her.

"'Brina-let me in," Sabrina heard Daphne whisper. Sabrina got up and opened the door, letting her sister come in.

When she noticed Sabrina was crying she sat down beside her and hugged her.

"I don't get it-you're acting like you care about him," Daphne said.

"I don't want him to leave...he's the only friend I have in Ferryport landing and in a way...well, I don't hate him," Sabrina said.

"Don't worry-he's Puck-He'll find a way to come back," Daphne said. "Granny wanted to talk to you," Daphne said as she left and allowed her Grandmother to come in.

"You don't have to be a detective Sabrina. You do have to work on this case but you don't have to be a Grimm," she said.

"It's not that...it's just...no matter what I do, somebody gets hurt. Mr. Canis started to lose the battle with the wolf as soon as I got here because I let Jack out of jail because I couldn't listen to Puck telling me he was there for a reason," Sabrina replied. "He got blown up because I let my anger get the best of me when everyone tried to tell me things to calm me down," Sabrina sighed. "And Puck got hurt because of me," She said.

"Sabrina, you put an awful lot of trouble on yourself. Are you forgetting that you also saved Mr. Canis and me from that giant? What about when you caught the Lilliputians or got us all out of the school? And you got the pieces of the Vorpal blade and found the blue fairy while fighting a jabberwocky and little red riding hood. And now you're going to help us not only save Puck, but bring the person who killed his father to justice," She replied.

"I don't want to do this anymore. Please," She said.

"You don't have to, in fact, maybe it's better if you stay home and watch over your parents," Granny smiled.

"Thanks," She smiled and followed her grandmother back into the room.

**~...~**

Sabrina and her sister entered their old apartment, looking for clues to help them find the murderer of Oberon.

Moth, of course, was holding Puck's extremely vile-much like the boy was in person-cocoon, which he was in while his wings healed.

Granny was talking to the new owner of the apartment when a tall boy, about Sabrina's age, walked in. He had hazel eyes but besides that, he looked just like Puck, you know, minus the wings and all that.

"Hey, I'm Phil," He said, barely looking up from his game to notice the group. But when he saw Sabrina his head popped up.

"Well, this is all we found," his mother, Gloria, gave the box to Granny.

"No journal," Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"That probably would have been evidence-didn't the cops have to search your apartment?" Phil volunteered.

"Oh, this wouldn't be evidence. My mom used it for...made up stories...kinda like dreams," Sabrina laughed.

"Oh...well, we did a lot of work when we moved in. We would have seen it...sorry," He frowned as soon as he noticed the news, as with the sight of the apartment that in no way resembled her own home which it had once been made her frown.

"Well, thanks for keeping what you did find," Granny said the group left.

"Somebody liked you," Daphne sang in a whisper to her sister.

"Shut up," Sabrina elbowed her.

"Do you think _he _can hear what's going on around him? Because as soon as Phil looked at you his cocoon let out this really vile smell," Daphne crinkled her nose. The girls had taken to saying 'he' in place of Puck because whenever Moth heard his name, she began to either complain or go on and on and about his majesty and how Sabrina and her family had no right to even mention his name.

"That's just him being annoying," Sabrina responded.

"Probably," Daphne shrugged.

"Where to next," Sabrina asked with a sigh.

"Next? I thought we were going home! I'm a princess and I shouldn't have been doing this much manual labor as it is," Moth complained.

"What manual labor? You've been riding a bus! You've walked a total of a tenth of a mile-with rests in between it all," Sabrina snapped.

"Don't speak to me like that," She ordered.

"How about I speak to you like this," Sabrina smirked; ready to say what she'd been holding in for a long time. Since everyone else was walking further ahead she wouldn't mind saying it aloud now. "Puck kissed me a couple of days ago...and then risked his own life to save _mine_," Sabrina smirked. She casually examined her nails and continued. "What'd you do for you? Oh, yeah...he ran away and met _me,_" Sabrina grinned.

"Lies," Moth glared.

"Believe what you want...but I know the truth and so does he," She winked and then walked a bit faster to meet up with the rest of her family.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 13**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm in anyway or any of the characters I mention.**

_This is getting insane,_ Sabrina thought, thinking back to all the trouble that had happened in that day.

First, they'd talked to a ghost-that had taken over her body-to find out who Oberon thought killed him. After that they'd talked to OZ and chased down Cobweb at Twilarose-the fairy godmother from Cinderella's-store and been attacked by god fathers who were angry at Hamstead for stealing Tony Fats' girlfriend Bess. Then they had talked to Titania and Mustardseed while arguing about Cobweb receiving a fair trail. Once that was finished they had a chase in the subways and now they were on a pirate ship with Sinbad and being attacked by another ship.

"Jolly Roger," Sabrina heard her sister mutter but shook her head. There was no way the ship attacking them was the infamous Jolly Roger from the Peter Pan stories.

"Look," Hamstead handed Sabrina his binoculars.

"Those guys aren't pirates," Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief but knew deep down that they had to be, especially since they were getting attacked by cannons attached to the boat. "They're all in suits and drinking cocktails-they look like they work on Wall Street," She muttered, trying to not breathe in the foul odor coming from Puck's cocoon that refused to leave Sabrina side.

"RUN," Canis ordered the three Grimm women as well as Bess and Moth. The girls took off only to be stopped by a group of five hideous pirates.

"Hostages," One said, grabbing Sabrina and Moth, the sixteen year old girls who were both beautiful in their own way. He smiled down at them. "Hook will like these, he will-right Smee," He said proudly. Sabrina craned her neck and gasped. Her sister had been right. The ship had been the Jolly Roger. Standing at the head of the group of pirates was a short, fat, pirate with unruly white hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a pair of cut off jeans and a blue and white striped tee shirt with a red bandana. Smee, the first mate to Captain James Hook was standing right in front of Sabrina.

"The pirate holding Sabrina and Moth however was Starkey who was the swiftest killer of the bunch. Sabrina gulped as she noticed the long scar that ran across both sides of his face. He had long black curls and red eyes. His appearance alone was scary.

A third pirate grabbed Daphne and Sabrina knew him to be Noodler, with the hands sewn on backwards. He had golden blonde hair and tanned skin with blue eyes. He looked like a California boy but his scars made him hideous and terrifying.

The last pirate held onto Bess and Granny Relda. Sabrina wasn't sure but she thought he was Alf Mason, a man so ugly even his mother sold him. Sabrina couldn't even describe him well enough.

"LET ME GO," Sabrina screamed, fighting against her holder. The pirates didn't listen to the girls and instead brought them onto the second boat where they were left.

"Look," Daphne pointed at a banner which read **CONGRATULATIONS HOOK AND SMEE FIRM.**

"Captives," Sabrina heard a strong, confident voice and turned around to see James Hook, described in his book to a perfect T.

"What are you going to do to us? Make us walk the plank," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Of course not-law of the harbor says we treat all captives as guests so enjoy yourselves-but of course, you can't leave without my ransom," Hook smirked.

"YOU SURE ABOUT THAT CRAY FISH," a voice called and Sabrina knew who it was. She would have known even if it wasn't for Puck's cocoon going crazy.

Peter Pan came flying onto the boat, his bronze hair messy and his green eyes bright. He had the elf ears to match his actor self but he didn't wear the ever-famous tights that everyone mocked so much. Instead he wore a pair of straight leg, slightly skinny faded denim jeans, ripped naturally with a green muscle tee and Converse.

Behind him was an army of boys who Sabrina could quickly name. Slightly-Peter's second in command with his Harry Potter like black hair and dark brown eyes-Tootles-the humble and shy pale boy-Nibs-the boy in the wolf hat with dark hair and eyes and a deep tan-Cubby-with his boyish looks-and finally the twins who were the youngest and the cutest among the lost boys.

"LOST BOYS-attack," Peter called lazily, already fighting Hook.

Sabrina watched the boy, who fought so gracefully it was hard to believe it wasn't staged.

"What's that," Peter paused. "I hear-ticking," He replied, a devious smirk crawling onto his face.

"I do too," all the lost boys quickly replied, sending the pirates to run onto the life boats. Peter burst out laughing as the pirates ran off and approached the group.

"The infamous Sister Grimms and Co-I pleasure it is to meet you," He bowed at Sabrina.

"You've heard of us," Sabrina asked softly.

"Most of the New York everafters have heard of the ones searching for Oberon's murderer. Of course, nobody described that the sisters were so...may I say...beautiful?" He said causing Daphne to blush. Sabrina, who never blushed, only smiled.

"We're at a bit of a dead end, actually," Sabrina replied.

"What are you talking about Sabrina," Moth asked.

"Wow, she used my name," Sabrina muttered. "Obviously it wasn't Cobweb you moron," Sabrina replied. "He came back-twice. If he'd wanted us to get hurt, he wouldn't have come to check on us. And anyways, you killed him," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"You're job was the find Cobweb and bring Oberon's killer to justice," Moth said, grabbing hold of Puck's cocoon. "You've done just that-of course, I did most of the work," She let her wings out. "But that won't be mentioned of course-I'll have your precious little boyfriend think you gave his father his revenge," Moth rolled her eyes and flew off, fighting with the cocoon that fought at being forced from Sabrina.

"MOTH," Sabrina screamed.

"Our job was to find Oberon's killer and bring _them _to justice. Not Cobweb," Daphne whispered.

"Don't worry-we'll be going back to Faerie," Granny said as the boat turned and Sabrina noticed that Mr. Canis was driving.

"That thing was Puck," Peter frowned as Moth disappeared.

"Unfortunately," Sabrina wrinkled her nose.

"Why is it fighting her? He chose her to be his protector, didn't he?" Peter asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Sabrina made a face.

"He chose you," Peter asked.

"Don't remind me," Sabrina replied.

"Funny," Peter laughed. "Well-the lost boys and I must be off-but if you ever need us again, Sisters Grimm, just call out that a Cray fish is bothering you," Peter grinned as he and his troop flew off.

"You get all the Everafters, don't you," Daphne glared.

**~...~**

"It wasn't Cobweb," Sabrina said.

"YES IT WAS," Moth argued.

"You are Puck's protector," Titania asked Sabrina.

"For better or for worse," Sabrina muttered.

"Do you have any other suspects," Titania asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't-but we have a lead. We can talk to Oberon...but we must go see Scrooge," Sabrina said.

"WAIT," Moth said. "Puck will be coming out of his cocoon any moment now and it's Sabrina responsibility as his guardian to be there when he does," Moth reminded them.

"Very well-you will have ten minutes," Titania requested, leaving the room leaving Sabrina and Moth alone. Moth smirked as she grabbed two goblets and a jug of something. She locked the door and then poured the contents of the jug.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she took a sip of the sweet and fruity drink.

"You can talk to him," Moth replied, turning her back to the girl.

"Whatever," Sabrina muttered. But when she began to talk to Puck, she found it hard to breathe. Then the truth hit her.

"Figure it out yet Grimm," Moth asked.

"Don't call me Grimm," Sabrina managed. "You killed Oberon," she choked.

"He got in the way of me becoming queen. And now...so are you," Moth examined her manicured hails.

"I don't like Puck," Sabrina said.

"I don't care-do you know how embarrassing he was when he left? Now I have a second chance and I won't lose it," Moth glared. She opened her mouth to continue but the girls heard only a snap. Sabrina saw Puck fly from his cocoon and begin one of his usual speeches.

"Really Grimm-I can't even be sick for a little while without you almost killing yourself? This is getting ridiculous," Puck said but stopped when he saw the girl. "What's wrong with you," He released his wings and landed next to her, taking the goblet from her and sniffing it. "Moth, that wasn't very nice," He frowned. He pulled out his flute and blew a few notes bringing his pixies to him.

"Puck-your father is-"Sabrina tried but he shushed her.

"Bring Moth to my father-what," Puck paused and his serious expression turned into a frown. "Then bring her to Cobweb-he's dead also...then bring her to my mother," Puck ordered. The pixies did as they were told and Puck picked up Sabrina, following his pixies out of the opened door-one good thing about pixies was that they were exact lock picks.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Sisters Grimm**_

The Grimms, Mr. Canis, Mr. Hamstead and Bess along with the Faerie royal family were all at a desolate part of the Hudson River bank for Oberon's funeral.

Titania stood forward first and spoke about her many, many, _many _years as Oberon's wife and then placed a red rose, supposedly brought to New York from the original Faerie. Mustardseed was next, talking about his father and placing a white rose on the casket. Puck was the last one to step forward and what he said shocked Sabrina.

"My father was a complicated man-one of strong traditions. He had unbendable beliefs and those beliefs often got in the way of new beginnings. He wanted the best for us but he didn't always know how to make things happen and he was easily frustrated when we disagreed. As I am the new King of Faerie, his blood will endure," and then he carelessly tossed a green rose onto the casket, took the lighted torch from OZ and lit the casket on fire, sending it off into the river.

The crowd began to drift away but Sabrina remained, wanting to talk to Puck before she left to return to Ferryport Landing.

"Should I start calling you Your Majesty now," Sabrina smiled, sitting down on the ground.

"You should have been calling me that all along," Puck wiped his eyes, turning away from his angry looking brother and sitting down next to her.

Mustardseed glared and then flew away.

"I liked what you said. It was pretty nice," She smiled.

"My mother wrote it for me. She didn't seem to like what I wrote," Puck said softly.

"Well," Sabrina said slowly, looking around and then grinning playfully, leaning in close to him. "Nobody's around now," She whispered as if the obvious was a secret. "Why don't you tell me," She suggested.

Puck looked at Sabrina, tilting his head curiously and then smiling.

"My father was mean, arrogant, horrible and selfish. He cared little for anyone and less for anyone who disagreed with him. His only love was for his precious kingdom," Puck shook his head and stared at Sabrina. Then he looked away and stared at the water. "I hated you!" He shouted. "You took every opportunity to remind me that I was weak and stupid," Puck said.

He stopped and then Sabrina saw the boy doing something she'd never seen him do before. He started to cry. Sabrina wrapped her arm around him from instinct.

"You're not weak and you are not stupid," She whispered.

"When I was little he took me aside and said he'd never let me have the kingdom. I went crying to my mother and she gave me my title-the Trickster King and I wore it proudly ever since," Puck explained. "I got older and he tried to force me to marry Moth and I said no way so he banished me since disobeying your father is a serious crime in Faerie," Puck said slowly. "My mom said I'd be the king and he'd never see it coming and here I am, King of Faerie and he never saw it coming," Puck sighed.

"You'll be a great king," Sabrina told him.

"But I don't want to be," Puck looked her in the eyes. "I don't want to be a king and I don't want to stay here. I want to go back," He said.

"So go-once you're there nobody can stop you from staying. It would be impossible," Sabrina smiled.

"It's not that easy. Mustardseed is the next in line if I life but he refused to take the crown for me to leave. I think-never mind," Puck sighed.

"If you leave he has to take it, doesn't he?" Sabrina wondered.

"He needs to agree. He needs his consent and my own," Puck explained.

You know, I think we finally have something in common," Sabrina said.

"What are you talking about," He asked.

"Neither of us have families we don't want to be a part of," Sabrina pointed out.

"The old lady told me you're quitting," Puck frowned.

"I can't quit something I never wanted to be. I'm retiring," She said.

"You can't retire from something you never tried," Puck pointed out.

"I did try-and people got hurt," Sabrina whispered.

"Don't worry about me Sabrina. Don't worry about Mr. Canis or your grandmother or your sister. Worry about you. I can tell that you love it and you're good at it. So stop whining and just admit to being a Grimm," He ordered.

"Puck," Sabrina smiled, grabbing his arm to stop him from getting up, and then leaning in close to him. He started to lean forward and then...

"What is that," Puck asked, not moving away from her or any closer.

"I...I don't know. Do you think we should check it out," She asked, not moving either.

"Let's go," He said reluctantly moving away and picking her up, flying towards the commotion.

They arrived just in time to see Hamstead turn back into his pig-form and turn Tony Fats into a rat.

"The pig's pretty good," Puck smiled, placing Sabrina on the ground.

**~...~**

"What are you doing," Sabrina asked as she walked off the stage after giving her mother's speech to the everafters. It hadn't been easy to get the journal which had held the speech. They'd had to fight OZ along with his Wicked Witch of the West robot. But they'd done it. And Sabrina had told her grandmother that she'd changed her mind about being a detective.

"What I started before," Puck said, pulling her close and kissing her before sending her towards her family.

"Ready to go," Granny asked.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave him here," Sabrina muttered but followed her family back to the hotel.

**~...~**

The next day the Sisters Grimm, their granny and Mr. Canis climbed into the car. Hamstead was staying with Bess.

As the family drove on they suddenly heard the sound of pounding metal and Sabrina and Daphne turned around in shock.

The Wicked Witch robot was chasing after them and on its shoulder was Puck.

"He's coming back," Sabrina read the writing he'd spray painted on the robot's chest-Ferryport Landing or Bust.

"And he's bringing his toy," Canis growled.

"I think we're going to need a lot of forget dust," Sabrina smirked as she smiled, turning on her iPod and hitting play on shuffle mode, smiling when _A Little Less 16 Candles_-the first song she and Puck had ever listened to together and finding something they'd had in common.

Sabrina pressed her head against the window and closed her eyes.

_Where does this leave us_ She found herself wondering about her relationship with Puck. _I don't get it at all. He kissed me-twice...but what does that mean?_ She was torn from her thoughts by her sister.

"Mustardseed is with him-then who is going to led Faerie," Daphne said.

_Faerie doesn't exist anymore, Daphne. It's been gone for a long time-but Oberon didn't want to believe it. Puck's bringing it back to how it should be-gone. And now he's coming back. But he's bringing his brother;_ Sabrina shook her head as she thought about her adventures in her home town of New York City. But she didn't find herself missing the city. Instead, she was excited to return to her new home. The home she wished she'd always known. She'd come to love Ferryport Landing.

But what would happen if something made her come to hate it?


	15. Chapter 15

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 15**_

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Sisters Grimm but I don't.**

_{A/N: This will be fast paced because I'm already re-reading (for the the sixth time)the sixth book and don't want to be like, two books behind because I read the books in like a day.}_

"This is child abuse, no doubt," Sabrina replied as her grandmother woke her up. She wasn't talking about the fact she was being woken up or the fact that is was only 5 o'clock was referring to the fact that she was being woken up by her grandmother banging a spoon against a metal pan, down the hall and in her sister's room. See, her sister could sleep through World War 3 so her grandmother went to extremes when she was waking them up for escape training. Sabrina knew from the night before that the girls had to dress very very warmly so she put on a pair of heavy denim dark wash skinny jeans with a long sleeved waffle shirt in blood red and a sweatshirt she'd stolen from Puck's room over it with a heavy black and white plaid jacket. She wrapped a bright red scarf around her neck and put on a pair of white socks with a pair of fluffy white socks with her chestnut UGGs. Then she pulled on black fingerless gloves that doubled as she started towards the room that held the magic mirror, knowing that was where they were heading. She met her granny and her sister, who was dressed in a pair of black leggings under a pair of black baggy jeans with a white ski jacket with pink accesories and a pink sweatshirt with a white tank top wore hot pink UGGs-Sabrina hated the brightly colored UGGs.

"Where are we," Sabrina asked, crossing her arms angrilly as they entered a completly frozen land. "Wait," She looked around quickly. "I know this place. It's the Snow Queen's Homeland,"Sabrina blurted.

"Don't worry, the Snow Queen never comes here anymore. She's living in Miami driving an ice cream truck," Granny said. "Now go," SHe said and the girls rolled their eyes as they ran they heard the whistle they turned to run Daphne stopped when she head the boyish laugh.

"He's going to be even harder on us. Why'd you call him an ugly freak baby last night,"Daphne whined.

"We always go through the woods. He's expecting can't go that way.I can guarantee he left the path 's go," Sabrina said and the girls took off they reached their grandmother, Puck arrived shortly after, sounding annoyed.

"NOT FAIR," He ordered. "They cheated,"He declared.

"How so," Sabrina sounded bored, noticing Puck's glop grenade in his hand.

"I'm not sure yet," He said, smirking at Sabrina and preparing to throw the tossed it and it landed at Sabrina's feet but never went she picked it up and threw it, freezing the boy in the gross ingredients.

"Go get ready for the party girls," Granny sighed and the girls ran to their rooms.

**~...~**

Sabrina walked down the stairs towards the party with her sister besides whole point of this party was to see if any of the Everafters could tell the Grimms how to break the sleeping spell that was keeping her parents enchanted.

"You look fantastic," Daphne told her worried sister. Sabrina smiled even though how she looked had nothing to do with her fact, for once in her life Sabrina felt confident with how she was wearing a strapless navy blue dress that matched her eyes and ended at the mid thigh-ballooning out at the hips with a pair of silver hair was straightened and falling down her back.

"You too," Sabrina told her little sister who was wearing a red and black plaid strapless knee length pencil dress with a pair of red and black wide-heels. Her black hair was braided and the girl was excited for one the infamous princesses from all the fairytales was what was making this night perfect for the little girl.

"I know," She bragged as the girls approached Snow White.

"Daphne, I don't think-"Sabrina tried to warn her had been going through a deep depression due to the fact of Charming's two had finally started to talk-actually, they were dating-after about 500 years of silence.

"Woah," Daphne sighed as she stared at the stairs, ignoring the circle of princesses right next to her.

"What are you-"Sabrina followed her sister's gaze and stopped mid sentence. Walking down the stairs was the usually disgusting Puck, with his hair combed back and wearing a pair of black straight leg jeans and a green button down, actually buttoned for once and black dress shoes. "SO he took a bath and put on clean 's still the same rude,annoying,obnoxious,disgusting fairy boy we've known since our first day here.A little make-over doesn't impress me.I don't care how good he looks he's still a total slob and an immature little-"Sabrina arched her eyebrows in confusion at her sister's warning face and turned around when she heard the soft velvet voice behind her.

"Excuse me,"

Standing behind Sabrina was Puck, arms crossed, playful smile on his didn't understand the concept of this party being formal or the spell that had transformed the house into that of a palace like in Cinderella but she and her sister both loved the Ball like effect it gave, as if it was a fairytale.

"That's the Sabrina I know and love,"Snow smiled.

"Just as fiesty as any princess I know,"Briar laughed.

"Maybe more so,"A blonde haired beauty with a girlish, freckley face with light blue eyes smiled. "I'm Cinderella,"She explained.

"Well, Princesses...I'm going to have to borrow Sabrina for my revenge," Puck smiled a dazzling smile and before the princesses could reply he dragged Sabrina towards the already crowded Dance floor.

"Let me go,"Sabrina begged, sure he was up to something to embarrass her.

"Come on-you think I'm so terrible-I just want to know why,"He smiled.

"No,"She glared.

"Fine,"He said and for the rest of the party,they danced in silence.

**~...~**

"Okay,so people have stolen the wand of merlin from Baba Yaga-they prove how crazy they are there- the clock from Morgan Le Fay,and a vile of the fountain of Youth from Dr.P,"Sabrina said.

"We've leaned that all these things can be combined to make something and they are creating time tears so it has to do with time,"Daphne added.

"And-"Sabrina began but suddenly a storm girls were trying to get their minds off their expensive tax bill while tracking the big bad wolf by discussing their case but they were at a dead end and now there was a storm coming.

**~...~**

"What happened,"Daphne asked after the girls landed, not understanding how they'd fallen.

"What is that,"Sabrina looked up to see a large red creature she'd seen only in Sleeping Beauty's movie circling ,two women appeared and took fire on the beast.

"Are you okay,"The blonde one looked much like Sabrina only about ten years older, making her about 26.

"What are they doing here,"Her companion had the same dark hair as Daphne but her hair was cut face was dark and serious unlike Daphne's cheerful one but they had the same dark brown eyes,She looked 10 years older than the 12 year old Daphne.

"Was that thing a dragon?"Daphne asked and the women nodded.

"Who are you,"Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina, I want you to listen carefully and believe me when I say that I am Sabrina is the future.I just turned 26 about two and half months ago,"the blonde said.

"I'm her sister Daphne Grimm and I am 22,"the brunette said.

"The time tears,"Sabrina breathed.

"What?"Older-Daphne asked.

"Explain on the isn't safe here,"Older-Sabrina ordered,leading the group towards Baba Yaga's house. "Don't worry-the witch is dead, not that that thought is very 's unfortunate but we did gain the house,"the older one went the younger versions of the girls went on to explain the case.

"I remember that-we never solved it,"Older Daphne said thoughtfully."Come on-we're at ,and big sister dearest,"the older brunette smiled teasingly at her had a long, pale scar tracing her face but other than that she was gorgeous and flawless."I'm sure Puck's eagerly awaiting your return from dragon hunting,"She said as she led the others towards a tall fortress.

"Puck has a prank ready and if he double pranks me I'm killing him," Younger Sabrina said aloud.

"That's what you think,"Older Daphne replied as a golden haired man,the same age as Sabrina ran concerned silvery blue eyes flashed to a warm green when he saw the Older Sabrina in perfect condition but when he noticed the younger versions they turned into a complete silver.

"What are they doing here,"He asked.

"Remember the Unsolved Grimm Case?"Older Sabrina raised her eyebrows,

"Yes,"He answered.

"It created time Daphne and I don't remember this,"Older Sabrina clarified.

"Don't look at two were always running off on your own back then,"The man held up his hands in defense. "Should I scan the territory?You didn't run into any dragons,did you?"He asked, a pair of pale pink wings popping from his back.

"We did.I told you we could handle them doesn't need to be a Grimm and a Fairy," Older Daphne smirked.

"Wait a minute-that is not Puck,is it?"Younger Sabrina asked slowly. "It can't don't get older unless they want to and he doesn't,"Sabrina answered herself.

"I found a reason to give up my immortality,"Puck answered,wrapping an arm around the Older Sabrina.

"NO,"Younger Sabrina gasped.

"Sabrina and Puck,"Younger Daphe's jaw dropped.

"SHUT UP,"Younger Sabrina turned on her sister."DON'T SAY IT!IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!I TOLD YOU THE OTHER DAY THAT NOTHING CAN CHANGE THE FACTS THAT PUCK IS A DISGUSTING IMMATURE ANNOYING OBNOXIOUS RUDE-"

"He's also right here,"Puck spoke up as a white stallion started running towards them with a dark haired man with a thick mustache hurried over.

"Sabrina,"He looked at the younger girls. "Daphne,"His eyes widened and he hugged the younger girls.

"Charming,"Younger Sabrina gasped.

"From your time-we need to 's a time tear ,I don't like the location," Charming said.

"But where's Canis,"Younger Sabrina asked.

"Canis is here as well,"Charming smiled.

",Daphne, in this time zone-Canis doesn't exist lost the battle to the wolf," Older Daphne said.

**~...~**

"It's incredibly rude to let your granddaughters just accuse me,"Cindy crossed her arms.

"I'd agree but we have proof,"Granny shook her head.

Daphne began to explain their evidence while Sabrina thought back at what had happened since returning to their 'd paid the taxes and then Wilhem's Grimm ship of Everafters came and the girls had had to save their great-great-great-great-great grandfather to make sure they they were just putting an end to their case.

"Where is Tom?"Relda asked.

"The roof,"Cindy said and the group ran out to the roof where they saw Tom huddled over all three missing items,trying to combine them.

"He's making a time machine,"Daphne pointed out.

"Not a time machine Daphne.I'm making a machine that allows me to stay 's me turn young 's an everafter and will live forever.I want to be with her forever,"Tom,Cindy's mortal husband who looked about 80 went on.

"STOP IT,"Cindy screamed as another time tear appeared,this time letting a giant out.

"Uh-oh,"Sabrina reached for her pocket where she'd started keeping a magic sword from the Hall Of Wonders that grew in size,like Rip Tide in Percy reached for her wand.

"I'll get it Grimm,"Puck pushed past the girls.

"You'll get plenty of practice when you're older,"Sabrina muttered.

"What?"Puck asked and Sabrina shook her had made the girls promise to tell people the whole truth or nothing about the future."Everafters don't grow up,"Puck responded but was pulled against the current of the tear.

"PUCK!"Sabrina screamed.

"TOM STOP THAT MACHINE!"Cindy ordered and Daphne ran towards the machine to break it.

"What's happening?"Malcolm,one of Cinderella's mouse-minions screamed,staring at the time tear.

"We didn't do that,"Alex yelled.

"If you break that machine the effects reverse,"Tom stopped glared at him and ran towards the machine,smashing it against the roof tile.

"Tom,"Cindy placed a hand on the arm of her aging husband."I'll say my goodbyes with you by my side,"She replied as she began to age as well.

As the couple began to age,the dragon was pulled into the tear by...the future Sabrina, Daphne and Puck.

"I grew up,"Puck said slowly.

"Be a little nicer to Sabrina, Puck. Actually-keep a closer eye on her,"The older Puck warned. "She'll be important to you someday and she will never forgive you for glueing her head to that basketball,"he replied.

"I never glued her head to a basketball,"younger Puck smirked.

"You're giving him ideas,"Both Sabrina whined.

"Daphne, our scar is gone,"Older Daphne smiled.

"I'm mucho Hott-o,"younger Daphne grinned.

"Just try to grow up a little,"Older Daphne ordered.

"I will,"Little Daphne said.

"Why'd I grow up?"Younger Puck whined.

"Just watch out for Sabrina,"Older Puck answered.

"I don't need watching over,"both Sabrina's cried out.

"Yes you do,"the Puck's said as the tear closed up.

**~...~**

Sabrina stared at all the everafters located outside of the Grimm's house and the most shocking was when Nottingham arrested , scratch most shocking was when they saw that Charming was the newest 'd wanted to help the Sisters Grimm fix the future and now he was joining the enemy.

The family had already lost Snow White as an ally thanks to Sabrina allowing Charming to stay with them after returning to the future, even after he'd made the girls sneak into the mayor's mansion to get his things back, causing Daphne to almost get her scar from the future a bit sooner but now deleting the scar for good. Of course, Puck had left a gift box on Sabrina's bed with a basketball and a tube of super glue and a card saying _**It's coming when you least expect it**_. He'd called it the late birthday present.

Sabrina and her sister had one thing that was making them happy at this 'd found out from Snow White's evil mother-the wicked witch-that Goldilocks could break the spell. Of course, she didn't live in town thanks to her uncle setting her free so the Grimms now had to track her down while also trying to free Canis from jail.

Sabrina was skeptic about saving Canis, of course, since she knew his wasn't that she didn't want her friend was the fact of the matter that her siser refused to get the weapon that Hamstead had told her the weapon was obviously strong magic Daphne kept the key on a chain around her neck and refused to allow Sabrina near it since Sabrina was addicted to any type of magic-mostly strong but some minor magical items.

And the Grimms had to worry about one more thing.

How could they defend themselves from the Scarlet Hand, how could they fight the Hand and most importantly,how could two teenage girls(one not even a teenager)change the course of the past without the help of Prince Charming,the only other person to know what happened,any part of what happened besides Canis who was now locked in a jail cell.

Sabrina knew being a Grimm meant she helped people but this wasn't a mystery or helping was war.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 16**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

Sabrina Grimm woke up and glanced at her clock. 3:00 AM. She shook her head and crawled out of bed,walking over to her bathroom to practice the same thing she'd practiced every night,even when she was in the was going to master putting make-up on.

Sabrina had been secretly doing this to avoid anyone calling her a course,in a way, she found herself slowly becoming one but she was still was tough and did whatever she had to do to keep her family was just how she hated her family being in couldn't stand instead of being mocked for caring about her looks-something she knew was a part of growing up-she kept it a secret and made everyone believe she was strong and tough.

Standing in front of her mirror she began to apply foundation and shook her she applied lipstick but it was much too that was the eyshadow-a shade of blue that looked perfect in the container but went on to be an electric blush was so red she looked like a clown and the mascara was couldn't even get the lip liner or eyeliner on quickly began to wash it all off when she heard the mumbling coming from the took a catious step forward and threw back the curtain and screamed, tossing down the hairbrush she'd been holding as a weapon,hitting the little leprachaun on the inside of the tub in the head.

"Liebling," Her grandmother said, running into the room with Daphne and Uncle Jake behind her and seeing the little man, dropping her battle ax onto the little man.

"What's the problem,"Puck entered the room scratching his head and yawning.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"Sabrina screamed.

"Huh?Oh, so you found Seamus?"Puck smiled.

"Seamus?"Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"Part of the security team I hired to keep you safe-and your sister and the old lady,"He added quickly."Since,ya know, the wolf is gone,"He explained.

"In my bathroom,"Sabrina shrieked.

"Sabrina,he was just trying to be nice,"Granny said.

"PUCK!I QUIT!I DIDN'T SIGN ON FOR THIS ABUSE,"Seamus climbed from the tub and stormed off.

"How many more freaks are in this house,"Sabrina glared.

"About a dozen trolls,my pixies,a hobgoblin and a few more,"Puck shrugged."Oh,and Freak is a pretty ugly term,"Puck said.

"That's why I use it for you,"Sabrina glared as everyone began to leave.

"You weren't using it for me,"Puck pointed out."What's that on your lips?"He leaned forward slightly.

"Nothing,"She said, wiping her lips on her sleeve and turning it pink."Get out.I'm going back to sleep,"She crossed her arms.

**~...~**

Sabrina woke up the next morning and quickly put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a green tank top with a purple v-neck tee shirt over she tied her hair up and ran down the stairs, slipping on a pair of black UGGs.

"Why are we going to see Canis?" Sabrina sighed as they climbed onto the magic carpet since her grandmother was not allowed to drive,her uncle was watching the mirror for a clue of Goldilocks' location and Puck was...nobody knew where he was actually.

"Nottingham refuses to let us in,"Daphne frowned.

"That's why we're doing something else,"Granny replied she gave the carpet they landed they entered a building where a large group of wild men were drinking and a man with thick, wavy, wine red hair entered the was easily the most handsome man Sabrina had ever seen.A giant-like man was behind him.

"MERRYMEN!SILENCE,"The redhead called and Sabrina quickly realized he was Robin Hood and his partner was Little John. ANd looking around she realized it was a law agenecy,making sense since Robin Hood had 'stolen from the rich and given to the poor' in his famous story.

**~...~**

Walking back into the house,Sabrina and Daphne ran to meet up with their uncle to see if he'd found anything about their suspect.

"Look at this flag,"He told the girls,after giving the mirror the quickly memorized it. "And the hotel name is written in Italian...I need you girls to go look in the library to see if you can get anymore information,"He said.

"Not the library...the librarian is a total moron,"Daphne sighed.

"I thought he was the smartest guy on earth,"Jake asked.

"Maybe...but he's a klutz and totally annoying,"Sabrina sighed.

"Please girls, for your parents,"Jake begged.

"That was cruel,"Daphne crossed her arms.

"Fine-but how do we get there?"Sabrina asked.

"PUCK,"Jake later the boy came running in.

"What?"He sighed.

"Take the girls to the library,"He said.

"I'm not a taxi,"He frowned.

"Um,what happened to you loving sneaking out and causing trouble?"Sabrina smirked,knowing this would get the boy to do whatever they wanted."I remember when you'd love to sneak out without my granny knowing,"She sighed.

"He's starting to act like a goodie two shoes,"Daphne shrugged.

"Like that other flying boy I've heard about...what's his name?"Jake joined in.

"Oh,you mean the one with the girl and her brothers?I've heard of him,"Daphne smiled.

"I know!He's acting like a real Peter-"

"LET'S GO!And by the way-I am in no way a flying boy in tights,"Puck cringed as he picked up the girls and starting flying towards the library.

**~...~**

After creating distruction to the library and finding out that the hotel was in Venice,and the exact location,the girls were trying to help put the books the scarecrow had thrown to the ground back when a man with bright blue hair and a matching beard knew him from one of the books she'd read but wasn't sure exactly who he was just yet.

"Could you direct me to the law books?"He asked the two girls but his eyes were focused on Sabrina.

"We don't work here,"Sabrina smiled politely.

"We're just helping the librarian,"Daphne added.

"That fool will be of no have no clue where they might be?"The man asked.

"Well,I'm sure they'd be on this side of the library,since this is all the non-fiction,"Sabrina said helpfully.

"Thank you,"he winked at Sabrina and wlaked made a face and shook her head when Puck grabbed the girls and pulled them behind the bookshelf they were stacking.

"What are you doing?"Sabrina asked.

"SH,"He placed his hand over her mouth."Do you know who that was?That was blue 's been married a ton of times and all of his wives have lost their .He-"

"He cuts off their heads and stores their bodies in a room that he uses to test the new hates curious wives,"Sabrina whispered,shoving Puck away.

"Charming always told him to stay as far out of town as he could but now that Heart's here he must be able to do whatever he wants,"Puck winced.

"What are we still doing here with that murderer?"Daphne sounded scared.

"Well,I was trying to work up the courage to ask for his autograph but now I'm trying to make sure I don't kill him,"Puck said.

"Wait-is that ?"Sabrina asked slowly.

"And Bluebeard's walking over to her!"Daphne gasped.

"Puck-help me,"Sabrina ran over to the book shelf directly behind the man and attempted to help but it didn't fall until Puck morphed into a bull and sent it crashing to the ground.

**~...~**

The two days later, after the first day of the trail,in which the Mad Hatter,a member of the scarlet hand and a lunatic was the judge,and the girls and their uncle went to Venice-using a Traveller's Chest loaned to them from the Anderson Triplets-trying to talk to Goldilocks,causing her to flew once more, and then a second day of the trail the family and their lawyers,Robin and Little John,were going to question the deranged physcho Little Red Riding was in no way excited about this visit.

Her story was nothing like the one she spoke of cages in which the 'doggy' meaning the wolf was she spoke of two woodcutters,one who was turned into the wolf due to something her grandmother had done.

Other than that though,everything was ideal to the book.

Then the group went to the jail,sending Little John to retrieve Beauty-AKA Belle-who could hypnotize and tame any was married to The Beast after all.

Canis could remember few things,even with her help.

If course,Nottingham arrived right after Belle ran from the cell due to the wolf's anger overcoming her.

A fight broke out and Bella hypnotized the man,due to the fact he was about as beastly as they got.

Then the group all split up, going their own ways.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 17**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm in anyway.**

Sabrina snuck towards Mirror's room late in the middle of the night with the key to the safe deposit box that Hamstead had given to them-well to Daphne.

She took the magic carpet after a conversation with Mirror about how she needed to go alone this time and then gave the instructions.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Mr. Canis-because she did. She needed to weapon to protect her family in case Mr. Canis just wasn't strong enough to defeat the wolf. And if he could, then they could use the weapon to fight off the Scarlet Hand.

When she landed she picked up a rock, trying to figure out the best way to break into the bank. She figured that breaking the window would trigger an alarm but it was the best bet she had.

So she pulled her arm back and right as she was about to toss it she felt arms wrap around her back.

"OH MY GOD," She whispered as she jumped, turning around to see Puck.

"Sabrina Grimm turns to a life of crime...not that I'm not proud and all but why?" He asked.

"I need something from the bank that Hamstead left Daphne and me but this is the only time I can do it without people finding out," She glared.

"That's Daphne's necklace," Puck studied the chain around Sabrina's neck.

Sabrina said nothing, instead she just looked down.

"You stole it from her!" Puck accused.

"Listen, are you going to help me or not?" Sabrina asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Are we actually going to break something?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Actually...I was thinking-"

"Perfect," He replied, blowing into his flute and giving his pixies the instructions. Then the duo walked right into the bank.

Sabrina found the safety deposit room and then opened the safe she needed and pulled out the bag holding the weapon. When she took out the weapon, she was deeply disappointed.

"Stupid pigs," She slammed the safe shut and stormed from the bank, triggering the alarm somehow.

"What is it?" Puck asked.

"A kazoo-it's a child's toy," Sabrina glared at the plastic.

"Well, maybe it's magic," Puck said. Sabrina chose not to tell him that she felt the familiar tingle that magic gave her.

"Why'd you follow me?" Sabrina tried to distract him.

"Well I figured it was pretty rude that you just blew right through my security that I'm spending tons of money on so I thought somebody had to protect you," Puck replied.

"What's the point Puck? The whole town hates my family and me and my grandmother's best friend is a murderer. We should all just give up anyways," Sabrina replied.

"You still have me," Puck mumbled. Sabrina just shook her head, studying the kazoo. "You don't think I can protect you-do you?" He asked softly.

"I don't think anyone can," Sabrina replied.

"Try the kazoo-maybe there's something to it," Puck shrugged, still speaking softly. Sabrina rolled her eyes and blew into it, causing a strong wind to blow and the bank to crumble.

"If you don't want it-can I have it?" He asked.

"Let's go," Sabrina said with a smile.

"You have to tell Daphne," Puck whispered finally as they crawled into the window.

"You can't tell me what's right or wrong Trickster King," Sabrina rolled her eyes, returning the carpet and running back to her room.

**~...~**

Sabrina woke up the next morning to see Puck asleep in a rocking chair besides her bed wearing a set of handcuffs. She pulled her hand up to rub her eyes, trying to wake up from whatever nightmare she was having and ended up pulling Puck from the chair. She screamed when she noticed her handcuffs.

"Is this going to become a habit," Puck asked her with a sly smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Sabrina asked. 'Give me the key," She snapped.

"Will you promise me that you'll stay protected and keep a bodyguard with you at all times?" Puck asked.

"No," She laughed.

"Then no deal," He said. "Anyways-I lost the key," He shrugged.

"I hate you," Sabrina glared.

**~...~**

The day had been bad enough. First, the girls-and Puck-had spent the morning looking for who the woodcutter from the story could possibly be but then they'd had to go to court right before they'd finished. Of course, who else but the woodcutter would they be using as their witness?

Then the Grimms and their lawyers had paid a visit to the woodcutter, and used a fairy godmother's wand and Puck to find out the truth. Robin had gotten the entire thing on tape.

Now Sabrina had to figure out how she was supposed to sleep with Puck attached to her.

"Come on," He said, dragging her towards his room and then towards the trampoline where he slept. He climbed up onto it and pulled Sabrina next to him and then the two spread as far away as possible.

"Are you awake," Puck asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to tell her that you did it?" He asked.

"I'm not. And you should just mind your own business anyways," She turned her head for lack of ability to turn her entire body away from him.

"As if I could around here Grimm," He laughed. "If I turn my back you and your sister are facing death. Trying to save you is a full-time job," He replied.

"Go back to being a villain. I don't need you," She said getting angrier and angrier with everything he said. Because, unfortunately, the villain was correct.

"I'll be a villain again when you're back to the way you used to be,"

"How was I?"

"For starters, you were honest,"

"Who are you to talk," Sabrina snapped.

"I'm a lot of things," He admitted. "But most of them make me immature. They don't make me a bad person. You're getting pretty close though. You stole from somebody who not only trusted you but looked up to you and then you lied about it," Puck said and Sabrina sighed knowing he was right once more. When Daphne had seen the crumbled bank she'd turned to Sabrina telling her how she was wrong to not have listening to her and Sabrina had just let her sister get upset.

"I did what I had to do. My sister's too immature to do what she needs to do. She's too trusting," Sabrina looked down.

"I'm not arguing about that. It's obvious to all of us that the Wolf is winning. Nobody would even call you wrong for wanting to do something about it," Puck shook his head.

"And the point of this lecture is," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"The lecture's because of the way you're going about things," Puck responded. "If the only way to make something good happen is to do something bad then it may not be worth it," Puck said coldly. "Then again, I'm the Trickster King-what do I know? I'm not a good person, but you are. You're Sabrina Grimm and you have a sister that idolizes you," Puck sighed. "You're supposed to be a good role model to her though. And I'm pretty sure that having the Prince of Juvenile Delinquents give you a lecture about right and wrong isn't a good step," He laughed. After a few hours Puck said something again.

"By the way-you don't need the make-up,"

Sabrina felt her cheeks turn red at the thought of Puck knowing about her late night beauty sessions.

"I kinda wish I hadn't said that," He muttered.

"Yeah," Sabrina whispered.

"Actually, I don't wish I hadn't set it. I'm glad I did. Because you're gonna need to know who burned it all," He said and laughed.

"WHAT?" Sabrina shrieked but Puck ignored her.

**~...~**

Sabrina felt defeated as she landed on her bed, finally free from Puck. That had been the only positive part of her day. When she'd woken up Daphne and Uncle Jake had used the chest to go to Paris to find Goldilocks. Of course, they'd needed Sabrina to help them when the Black Knight had trapped the girl on the top of the Eiffel tower and she'd needed to pick the lock on the hand cuffs.

Thinking back to that moment she was wondering why she hadn't thought about that a lot sooner. Of course, once they'd defeated the Black Knight a different problem had occurred. Goldilocks had turned down returning to Ferryport Landing.

Not that Sabrina could blame her. If she'd had the opportunity to leave she'd never return. And given what Goldilocks had gone through to leave, Sabrina felt even more accepting to Goldilocks' decision to stay.

Now, Daphne wasn't even talking to her since Sabrina had used the kazoo-the North Wind-to defeat the Black Knight. Jake was busy in sending the chest back to the triplets.

**~...~**

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she watched the verdict. They'd turned Red from an insane maniac to a normal human being but despite her honest testament at the trail, Mr. Canis was found guilty. Now he was sentenced to death by hanging.

Of course, Sabrina only wanted him to be free.

A few hours later they were all stuck watching Canis about to be hanged. When Mayor Heart pulled the rope though, Canis did not die. Instead, Robin shot an arrow, breaking the rope and setting him free. And then madness broke out. The merry men, Little John, and Robin all began to attack the scarlet hand while Jake helped Briar Rose and his family away. Puck flew overhead looking for Snow.

When he found them he showed the Grimms where they were and found her being attacked by Blue Beard.

But they were all shocked at who her savior was. Prince Charming appeared and stabbed the blue haired man. And then he, Snow White, Robin, the Merry Men, and Little John along with Canis all fled into hiding.

When everyone was home everyone went to rest after the action except for Sabrina. She heard a knock on the door while she was getting a drink from the kitchen. She opened the door to see three bears. One was tall in a hunter's cap while the other wore a house dress. The last one was in a Cubs baseball cap and in front of them all was a girl with gold curls and golden skin. She had freckles on her face and bright green eyes.

"Goldilocks," Sabrina sighed.

"Sorry it took so long-but I had to go get some protection. This town can be dangerous. Now-does somebody here need a kiss?" She smiled at Sabrina.


	18. Chapter 18

A Little Less 16 Candles

_Disclaimer: I own the Sisters Grimm in one place and that place is in my dreams so I'm guessing I don't really own it._

Chapter 18:

Sabrina Grimm hated a lot of things about the Everafter community but the thing she hated the most was when animals were acting like humans. And unfortunately, that was what she was dealing with. She, her sister, and the newest resident of the Grimm house, Little Red Riding, former deranged psycho killer, were following the Three Bears up the stairs towards the bedroom where her sleeping parents were kept. Goldilocks and Uncle Jake were in the lead.

_Lucky for them, _Sabrina muttered as she caught yet another whiff of the disgusting bear order. Suddenly she heard a set of the footsteps behind her stop and turned around. Daphne was still walking-in fact, the twelve year old who was still slightly upset with Sabrina for having stolen a very important magical item from her-and the missing footsteps belonged to Red who was in a huddle at the bottom of the staircase.

It wasn't that Sabrina liked the girl-although she certainly didn't hate her-but she knew what it was like to feel like nobody wanted you. She knew what it was like to have no family and to be lonely. So the blonde haired teenager turned and walked down the stairs, sitting down next to Red and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on," Sabrina whispered.

"It's your family," She shook her auburn hair out. "I don't belong,"

"Sure you do-hey, how about after all this I take you and Daphne shopping? Maybe I can braid your hair," Sabrina said, pushing a strand of the girl's wavy hair from her pale face.

"Really," She widened her dark eyes.

"Red, you're living in this house with me and my family. Therefore you are like family to me. You can be the sister I never had," Sabrina said, standing up.

"But you have Daphne," Red said, slightly confused.

"I know," Sabrina winked and helped the twelve year old to her feet and the two girls laughed as they began to walk towards the bedroom. Along the way Sabrina saw Puck and could tell he was up to something. "Red, you go along and I'll catch up," She told the girl.

"Okay," Red smiled and ran into the room while Sabrina raced towards the fairy. She tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms to his side and sitting on his chest.

"What," He asked.

"Do not ruin this for me. I'm going to get my parents woken up and if you make a comment about how Granny lets everyone move in with her I swear I will kill you," Sabrina glared.

Puck's eyes flashed to brown-a color Sabrina had never seen them before and then returned to green.

"What's the brown mean," She asked suddenly, not even realizing she'd said it.

"Scared," He muttered.

"I scare you trickster king?" Sabrina tilted her head to the side.

"Of course you do," Puck laughed. Suddenly they heard a slam and a pounding on the stairs. Sabrina jumped up and raced down the stairs, after her sister, easily telling she was mad while Puck chased after her.

"Daphne-what's wrong?" Sabrina grabbed her sister's arm.

"It didn't work! All that work and it just didn't work! I give up! I hate this! I want to be a normal girl with parents but I can't even have that much!" She screamed as there was a pounding on the door.

"Calm down Daphne. We can't explode every time something doesn't go our way," Sabrina explained.

"You do," Daphne muttered.

"I do," Sabrina agreed. "Or I did anyways," She shook her head. "I'm done with that. We're going to start over and be strong and in control," Sabrina assured her sister as she opened the door to see a woman dressed in all grey-even her hair was grey.

"Sophie-Debbie," Smirt grinned. "My favorite orphans-you're leaving. This town is not fit for little girls-there's not even a school! And a friend of your grandmother's was just on trial for murder," Smirt exclaimed as she grabbed the girls and dragged them towards the cab waiting outside.

"LET ME GO! I'M NOT AN ORPHAN," Sabrina shouted, trying to push away from the woman.

"HELP," Daphne yelled. "Sabrina, call for Puck," She whispered.

"Why-"Sabrina began to question her sister but shook her head and screamed. "PUCK HELP ME," She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Then Smirt shoved them into the cab and slammed the door shut behind her, driving towards the train station. She pulled the girls from the cab and shoved them onto the train.

"No-you're gonna turn around and bring us back," Sabrina crossed her arms.

"Says who," Smirt asked.

"Do you know who the Brothers Grimm was?" Daphne asked casually.

"They wrote the fairytales," Smirt replied.

"Nah, that's just what people say. They wrote down real stuff. We're their descendants and most of the people in this town are Everafters-fairy tale creatures," Daphne replied.

Sabrina instantly got that her sister wasn't going to return to the orphanage as long as Smirt was still working there so she decided to play along. Let Smirt make everyone thing she was crazy and she'd be fired. At least that much would be better about the horrid place.

"Yeah-most of the Everafters hate being kept in Ferryport Landing due to the barrier Wilhelm-our grandfather-put up with Baba Yaga to keep them here to stop them from starting war with the humans but we've managed to make some friends," Sabrina replied.

"Like him," Daphne pointed to the window and Smirt turned around just in time to see Puck fly through the open window.

"I don't like you kidnapping the Munchkin very much," Puck crossed his arms, glaring at the caseworker. "The dog face I don't mind as much but the little one belongs here," Puck smiled at Sabrina who glared.

"Flying boy or no flying boy-the girls are going back to-"

"Shut up," Puck shook his head. Suddenly though, there was a loud bang and Puck started to go crashing backwards.

"PUCK," Sabrina screamed, racing towards the emergency brake and pulling hard. The train stopped and Sabrina raced towards the boy, leaning down besides him.

"Munchkin-you could have kept the speech really short or started it in the cab. I mean, come on-do you know close the train station is to the barrier," Puck asked, standing up, rubbing his head.

"Sorry Puck," Daphne winced as the three climbed off the train to find the rest of the family standing outside of the old rust bucket they called a car.

"You two planned this?" Sabrina glared.

"Of course I-"Daphne began but Puck shook his head, telling her to stop. Sabrina turned to yell at him but he instead just grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Let me-"

"SH-come on-you just almost got taken away from me-just let me hug you for a minute?" He whispered.

"Since when do you care?" Sabrina asked, pushing him away but laughing the whole time. Then she saw who climbed out of the car.

"Mom-dad," Daphne whimpered.

The two girls glanced at each other and raced towards their parents, hugging them close.

"You're so big," Veronica whispered.

"I'm sixteen," Sabrina laughed.

"I'm twelve," Daphne applauded.

"How long were we gone?" Henry asked.

"Two years genius," Veronica rolled her dark eyes-the same eyes that Daphne had-and shook her head causing her long jet black hair to fly around.

"Same old Veronica," Henry mumbled, running a hand through his blonde hair and narrowing his blue eyes.

"Mom it was awful! We were forced into foster homes and they sent us to crazy people," Daphne cried.

"I helped us escape," Sabrina muttered.

"Sabrina did take a wonderful job of taking care of me," She added.

"Who caused this," Veronica glared as Smirt walked off the train-just as Uncle Jake began to sprinkle forgetful dust over the train. Sabrina knew she was right about one-Smirt would be fired.

"Her," Sabrina glared.

"Have you been mistreating my children? Don't answer-if I see you anywhere near my daughters again you will regret it," Veronica glared.

"Are you threatening me?" Smirt asked.

"No," Veronica turned around. "But my fist is," She smirked over her shoulder as the family loaded the car and Smirt returned to the train angrily.

"Okay-how do we all fit," Sabrina asked, amazed at her she managed to fit in the backseat between her mother and Puck and still have room while Daphne and her father were on the other side of her mom. Red was o Puck's other side and Goldilocks was next to Henry as well.

"Magic," Jake winked.

"Mom-I told you I didn't want the girls involved in this," Henry said.

"DAD-it was this or foster homes," Sabrina glared.

"They could have been hurt," Henry went on.

"Mom protected them from everything," Jake said.

"Girls-what's happened since you've been here?" Henry ignored his brother.

"Well first there was the giant," Daphne said softly. "But we killed it-and Charming helped," She added.

"Rumpelstiltskin fed off my anger and almost blew us all up but once again we were saved-with the help of Charming," Sabrina smirked, knowing her father had a terrible grudge against the prince.

"Then there was the jabberwocky that we killed," Daphne smirked, trying to show her father how tough the girls were.

"And this was all without help," Sabrina added. "Especially the giant since it kidnapped Granny and Canis," She smiled.

"And Sabrina figured out most of this stuff and how to defeat them," Daphne bragged for her sister.

"There was also the trip to the future while a bunch of other stuff happened but we solved the case of who was creating the time tears," Sabrina smirked. "And the Wolf's trial," Sabrina smirked. "Where we freed Canis from the wolf and Red from her craziness," Sabrina smiled at the girl.

"See-the girls were perfectly fine," Jake said.

"Don't forget about me! I helped save them too," Puck whined.

"Will you shut up," Sabrina asked.

"Tell them about all the times I saved you! I helped you defeat Jack and I helped you-well yeah I didn't do much for Rumpelstiltskin but I was so helpful for the Jabberwocky-I even got my wings torn off trying to help you! And then I saved your life with Moth poisoned you-hey...you left out the entire New York trip," Puck frowned.

"We're trying to have a family discussion," Henry glared. "We don't need Peter Pan cutting in,"

"I AM N-"

"PUCK," Sabrina warned and the boy, whose eyes were bright red and who was slowly turning red with steam coming from his ears, began to calm down. "He's not Peter Pan and he's very sensitive about it. He's Puck-from Midsummer's Night Dream. And he's right, Daphne probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him and I definitely wouldn't," Sabrina glared at her father.

"Sabrina," Her father warned.

"And I'm not going back to New York City. In fact, I'm not leaving Ferryport Landing at all," Sabrina crossed her arms. "I'm almost a year and a half away from being 18 and I've been making my own decisions for myself and Daphne for two years. I believe I can stay here with my grandmother and survive," Sabrina glared.

"I'm not leaving either. I've been just as mature as Sabrina has. We're needed," Daphne glared.

"I don't want to hear it. We are leaving. Girls, we will return to the house and you will get your belongings. Then we will be leaving,"

"Big Brother that is one of your worst plans ever," Jake sighed. "You've been 'dead' for two years. Technically you don't exist. You need to think about how you can even convince everyone you're the girls' real parents," Jake replied.

"You have no apartment and no job. You're credit cards and debit cards are all closed," Granny reminded him.

"WE'RE STAYING," Sabrina shouted.

"I don't care. We are leaving and that's final," Henry said as the car was parked and everyone climbed out. Sabrina glared at her father and stormed to her room angrily where she tossed her bag onto the bed and started to pack.

She couldn't believe how heartless and cruel her father was being.

"Sabrina," She heard a soft whisper from her door just as she zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Puck," Sabrina whispered as she approached him.

"I'm going to miss you...I wish I could get out of here-I'd go to Faerie to prank you if I had to," He smiled weakly.

"I'll miss you too," Sabrina looked down.

"I guess this is goodbye," Puck sighed.

"Yeah," She nodded as she walked with him down the stairs. Her father took her bag and pulled the girls out of the door. But Sabrina pulled her family back inside immediately when she saw who was outside.

"THE SCARLET HAND'S OUTSIDE," Sabrina screamed.

"What," Jake and Henry screamed as they threw open the door and raced outside, probably to try and reason with the lunatic army.

A few moments later their father returned with Jake. He had an arrow in his shoulder.

"I know where we have to go," Sabrina whispered.

"Nottingham actually shot at us? I can't believe it. I never would have seen that coming," Puck muttered.

"I don't know where Charming is but I know how we can get to him," Sabrina replied as she led her family up the stairs. She ran into the room with the Magic Mirror and led her family through it.

"Wait-we can get into other mirror's right? I thought I heard Charming say that one time," Sabrina asked slowly.

"The Room of Reflections," Granny smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 19**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm in anyway.**

"Jake-he's hurt," Mirror exclaimed as he approached the group.

"Hey mirror-we need to Room of Reflections," Sabrina said.

"We need the trolley," Granny sighed.

"You won't all fit...I suppose the bears can run and follow it...but there's not enough room for at least two of you," Mirror said slowly.

"I'll fly Sabrina down," Puck responded.

"No-"

"SHUT UP," Sabrina screamed at her dad. "Mirror-just hurry-Uncle Jake's really hurt," She pleaded as Mirror disappeared and then returned driving a little trolley. Everyone quickly climbed on and the trolley took off, the bears racing behind it.

"So...I guess you're staying a little big longer," Puck smiled.

"A little bit," She agreed.

"Good-where'd I be without my best-victim," Puck widened his eyes.

"I'll miss you too," Sabrina rolled her eyes and then, just because she could help it, she hugged the boy tightly.

"Come on, let's get you to your family," Puck whispered.

Sabrina let him wrap her in his arms and for the first time, she realized what her future self could have possibly seen in the boy.

When they finally stopped they were at a room with tons of little mirrors. All bit six of them had OUT OF ORDER signs.

"Girls-you two are the only people I know who have been inside another magic mirror. Can you tell which one of these are Charming's by a quick peak?" Granny asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina and Daphne nodded and began to examine the six remaining mirrors.

"This one," Sabrina responded, pulling her head from one of the mirrors.

"I'll go first," Henry said. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"No you won't. Max is totally cool. We'll be fine," She replied and stepped through with Daphne behind her. The rest of the family followed through the portal and the short little guardian of Charming's mirror towards the portal into the real world.

"CHARMING," Daphne ran towards the prince and hugged him. Despite what everyone in the family, including Canis, had said about the prince, Daphne always thought he had a good side.

"Careful child-I'm hanging up a magic mirror. You don't want to know what happens if one of these breaks," Charming warned he finishes hanging up the mirror. Then he turned and smiled at the family, giving the girl a small hug. "What happened to Jake? Never mind that-Seven-take him to the medical tent," Charming told his former assistant. Then Charming led the family from the tent and towards the outside. Sabrina had been to this place before. It was set up like a fort, with a large, circular wall surrounding it and tents set up all around. Sabrina crossed her arms and shook her head.

This was a reminded that some things from the future couldn't be changed.

"What is this place, Charming," Granny asked.

"This is Fort Charming-the Everafter's last stand against the Scarlet Hand," Charming beamed.

"Look familiar," Daphne whispered to her sister. Sabrina shook her head and hugged her arms around her chest. She knew what this was for.

"NO," She screamed. "NO," She jumped back. "You said we could change the future! You said the war never had to happen! YOU SAID THE FUTURE WOULD BE BETTER," She shouted.

"You were in the future too?" Puck whined. "Did everyone go except for me," He sighed.

"Sabrina, this was one part I couldn't change," Charming sighed.

"I'm confused-what's going on-why do the Everafters need to fight back?" Henry asked, slightly confused.

"The Scarlet Hand doesn't just harass the Grimms. Anyone who tries to help us gets the abuse. Anyone who stands up to them," Sabrina whispered, turning her head and looking down so a curtain of hair blocked her from her family's view.

"How'd you build it so fast?" Granny asked.

"Magic," Charming shrugged.

"I thought the war was how Snow died," Daphne whispered.

"I already saved her child," Charming smiled.

"Bluebeard," Sabrina gasped.

"BLUEBEARD," Henry screamed.

"SHUT UP," Sabrina snapped again. "So, what does Snow think of this?" Sabrina asked slowly, now believing that the woman all about 'self-defense' would be siding with a war.

"Ms. White is training the army. You can go ask her yourself,"

"Ms. White-trouble in paradise Billy," Sabrina teased.

"Charming, I need a way out of the woods and to the train station. I'm leaving," Henry said.

"The girls are needed," Charming glanced at Puck as if there was something he knew that not even the girls knew about the future.

"They aren't part of your war," Henry responded.

"We're the cause of this war! The least we can do is stay and fight! These people are our friends! They've helped us so why shouldn't we help them?" Sabrina snapped.

"Mr. Canis," Daphne muttered as the old man approached, on a cane. Sabrina looked away, not liking the reminder that their friend was growing older and weaker each day.

"Relda," He smiled. "Girls-and Henry, Veronica, you're awake! How great it is to see you," Canis smiled. "Red...would you like to remember your past?" the man asked the girl. Red hid behind Sabrina who smiled down at her.

"She's still a bit frightened," Sabrina explained.

"Understandable," Canis nodded.

"Maybe some other time," Sabrina asked the terrified girl softly. She shook her head. "I'll come with you," She smiled.

"You'll protect me?" Red whimpered.

"There's no danger, but I will be there just in case," Sabrina glared at her father, daring him to question her. "I want to talk to Snow," She told Charming.

"She's right over there," Charming sighed and the family turned, walking towards the beautiful princess who was now in the middle of training a group of pathetic looking everafters for battle.

"SNOW," Sabrina and Daphne grinned.

"Girls," Snow smiled. "TAKE FIVE," She called and the trainees all passed out right there.

"What's happening with you and the prince?" Sabrina asked.

"GIRLS," Veronica gasped.

"Don't worry Veronica-the girls have been watching my soap opera with the prince for a long time now," She smiled. "He proposed-I said no," Snow replied.

"GIRLS-let's go," Henry crossed his arms.

"I already told you that I'm not going," Sabrina stood her ground.

"Neither am I," Daphne said.

"We're going," Henry ordered. Sabrina smirked at her sister who quickly got the hint.

"Fine," Sabrina sighed. "We just need to say goodbye. We'll meet you at the gates before they close," Sabrina promised and her parents were off to meet them at the gates. Sabrina instead of rushing took her time. She hugged Snow White, the prince, Mr. Seven and her uncle good bye. Then she moved onto Canis, apologizing for how she'd misjudged him. She hugged her grandmother and Red good bye and moved onto Goldilocks to thank her for waking up her parents. Daphne of course, didn't take as long and was already with their parents, pouting at the failed plan when Sabrina moved onto her last goodbye. The only goodbye that could make sure she stayed. Maybe her family would leave, but she was staying. And she called Daphne over to, gesturing towards the First Aid tent as if to remind her sister that she'd forgotten to say goodbye to her uncle. She wasn't letting her sister leave without her of course.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Puck looked down.

"I'm the Queen of Sneaks Puck," Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I have a plan up my sleeves. I'm not leaving," She smirked.

"You're going to stay," Puck smiled.

"How can I leave," She asked.

"I thought...I thought I drove you to want to leave," He whispered.

"If anything-you made me want to stay," Sabrina smiled.

"Your dad's making Charming keep the gates open. There's no hope now," Puck sighed.

"Even Daphne's done," Sabrina noticed. Then she flung herself into the boy's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I don't want to go," She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you-just do me a favor," He asked softly, speaking into her hair.

"What," She asked.

"Don't forget about me," He begged.

"How could I forget," She asked as she pulled away, making sure not to look at him. She didn't want him to see her crying. She wanted him to remember her as the strong girl she was. "Just don't forget me," She asked.

"I'll never be able to," He promised as she turned and ran to meet her family. As soon as she entered the woods, the gate closed.

**~...~**

"We're lost," Sabrina landed on a fallen tree trunk and cross her arms.

"Why would you say that?" He dad asked.

"We've passed the cross Daphne and I made the first time we passed that tree about twenty times," She rolled her eyes.

"She's right-can we go back," Daphne whined.

"We're leaving," Henry ordered.

"I told you I smelled humans," The family heard a grumble.

"Run on the count of three," Sabrina whispered to Daphne who nodded. An army of 14 trolls appeared. Her father and mother were so caught up in the fight they didn't notice the girls run off and bang against the fort. When it opened they ran inside.

"SABRINA," Puck ran over to the girls and picked up the blonde, twirling her around. "I mean," He dropped her and coughed twice. "What are you doing back here? This crush you've got on me is getting a little sad," He shook his head.

"Just shut up and hug me," Sabrina grinned.

"Where are your parents?" Charming asked.

"In the middle of a battle with fourteen trolls," Daphne shrugged, knowing Sabrina wouldn't answer. She was too busy clinging to Puck.

"Thank you," She whispered as the door opened and her parents walked in.

"For what," Puck asked.

"You didn't send them," Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"No-why would I do that? You could have gotten hurt when I wasn't around to protect you. That would have been stupid," He shook his head.

"You mean I left my parents alone with actual Scarlet Hand trolls and they won? I have pretty cool parents-even if my dad's a jerk," Sabrina grinned.

"Most dads are," Puck responded.

"Okay, so we're staying to help fight this war," Henry told the prince.

"Really," Charming asked.

"We'll help at the fort. We aren't fighting," Henry said.

"Of course-you're mortal. That would be dangerous," Charming pointed out.

"When have you ever-let me go," Sabrina cried as Charming grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

"I need to speak with the girls about something from the future that they must change," Charming said, nodding for Daphne to follow.

"Sure, she gets a nod and I get the abuse," Sabrina rubbed her arm as she sat down in Charming's tent besides her sister.

"Girls-there was one everafter we had on our side in this war that helped us in every battle. And it wasn't because he went to the battles. It because he could defeat anything they sent to attack the fort. It was because he was trying to protect something he loved," Charming said.

"You-you're trying to protect Snow," Daphne shrugged.

"What are you getting at Charming," Sabrina asked.

"I sent those trolls. I cannot allow your father to take you girls away. If you leave then who knows if the course of the future will change, causing this everafter to turn on our side and switch to a different side," Charming went on.

"What everafter," Daphne asked.

"Puck," Sabrina gasped. "But who is he trying to protect?" Sabrina asked.

"You Sabrina-of course it's you. You cannot let anything happen to make him leave. Nothing can send him to the Scarlet Hand side as long as you are here. We'll be working hard to protect you and your family of course. We need Puck to defeat the dragons and anything else they send," Charming said.

"But why Puck," Sabrina whispered.

"He's a 4,000 and something year old fairy-a creature _of _magic-who refused to grow older for how many years? Now he is all because of one teenage girl. He has more power than he can ever know. He just doesn't know it yet. He's stronger than any other fairy. And our side needs him. He's our only hope," Charming said.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure we stay here but I'm not doing anything that could hurt him," Sabrina said.

"What happened to denying that he loved you?" Daphne asked.

"Everything's turning against me on that bet," Sabrina whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**A Little Less 16 Candles**

**Chapter 20**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm_

By nightfall Sabrina was sitting at a table in the MESS tent between Puck and Red. Daphne was on Red's other side and her parents were on her sister's other side while her grandmother was besides Gepetto-the toy maker-and his newly found son Pinocchio who had just returned from Europe. The marionette turned real boy had stayed when the brothers had taken the Everafters to America because of one fact. A great white shark had eaten him once. Mr. Canis was on granny's other side.

"Good evening all," Pinocchio smiled as he sat down. "Its lovely meeting you all-my father has spoken very highly of you," He said.

The way that he spoke was only one of the things that unnerved Sabrina. He couldn't be much older than Daphne and he talked as if he was an old man.

As he told his story of where he has been-Puck complaining the whole time about the conversation not being about him-Sabrina noticed that her sister was staring at the strange boy-yet another thing she felt unnerved about. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with him, she just had her suspicions.

"The blue fairy," Her sister suddenly blurted. "She lives in town! I could help you find her," She beamed and that's when Sabrina realized that her sister had a crush on the strange everafter.

"I need some air," She mumbled and walked off in a hurry. A few minutes later she felt the presence of somebody besides her.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"My mom and dad haven't stopped fighting since they woke up, my dad wants us to leave, my sister has a crush on an everafter, and I'm not sure what I want to do," Sabrina sighed.

"You can't control any of those things," He laughed.

"I wish I could," She frowned.

"But you can't so your best bet is to just let it all go how it's supposed to. It'll all work out in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end," He shrugged.

Sabrina burst out laughing, stopping her stride. Puck stopped and gave her a strange, confused look.

"What's so funny?" He frowned.

"The Trickster King has done it again," She giggled.

"Done what again," He asked.

"Turned into a deep person that I can actually talk to," Sabrina smiled before ducking down behind the tent they were next to-Charming's tent.

"What are you-"

"GET DOWN," She whispered, pulling him down to her level.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Charming, Granny, Mr. Canis and Robin are all bringing one of the trolls over," Daphne ran over to the tent, ducking down behind it.

"Exactly-I thought he said the trolls were all his," Sabrina frowned.

"He sent trolls after you?" Puck glared.

"He needed us to come back," Sabrina shrugged.

"I heard the dog- Mr. Canis, I mean-say that that troll really was in the Hand," Red explained softly.

"SH," Daphne hissed. "They're talking about the master," She widened her eyes. Then she turned to Red. "You know who the master is, don't you?"

"I-I can't remember it clearly," Red looked down.

"YOU HAVE TO," Daphne cried.

"It hurts," Red whimpered.

"Daphne calm down-she can't remember. You heard Canis, he couldn't remember anything either," Sabrina put an arm around Red's shoulders.

"But if she can tell us who the master is we can end this whole war before its get even worse," Daphne crossed her arms.

"Daphne, I want to stay as much as you do but making the war end is going to make dad leave right away. I'm not saying I want the war to last but it's helpful until we get a better plan," Sabrina explained carefully.

"You want to stay?" Puck's eyes brightened.

"DUH," Sabrina laughed. "I'm not leaving my family behind,"

"Don't duh me," Puck glared. "Trying to figure out how your head works from day to day is taking more brain cells than I have," Puck replied.

"Then do us both a favor and stop trying,"

"Are you two in love or something?" Red asked softly. Daphne burst out laughing and Puck and Sabrina looked anywhere but at each other.

"No," She spoke finally. "I don't know how we could ever end up married but apparently we do. I'm working had to fix that," Sabrina replied, smirking as she crossed her arms.

"We're married...but that means...I get older...and...wait...what?" Puck asked slowly.

"Don't worry about it," Sabrina glared as she turned and walked off, finally realizing that wearing a pair of faded denim, almost white, ripped up short super distressed shorts with a black and white stripped racer back tank top was not the safest bet due to the fact that she was freezing. She looked down at her green converse and shook her head, trying to get the tears out of her eyes. She entered her and her sister's tent that they shared with Red and curled up into a ball on her sleeping back, working as hard as she could to not cry.

"Hey," Daphne stepped into the tent. "Uncle Jake's going to go get Briar and he wants us to come," She said.

"Go-I trust you," Sabrina smiled. "I have more faith in you than in any person I know. You're capable of this. You don't _want _me to go, do you?" She asked carefully.

"I _want _you to come but I like that you trust me. I can do this," Daphne smiled and ran from the tent.

What she didn't know was that the main reason Sabrina had said no was because of who was behind her. Sabrina pulled her sleeping back closer around her as Puck entered the tent.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"What?" She whispered.

"You've been crying," Puck noticed.

Sabrina wiped her hand over her eyes again and frowned. She shook her head and looked at him.

"What's wrong," He asked.

"I'm trying so hard to change the future we saw. It was awful. Almost every part was terrible and we've changed some of them. We got our parents up and Daphne's face isn't cut. Snow's not dead and Uncle Jake hasn't been arrested. The wolf didn't take over. But the camp is still here. I can't do this all myself," She whispered.

"You have Daphne and you have Charming. And you know you'll always have me and your family," He whispered. "But I have a different idea. I know how you can see what you still need to change from the future. Maybe you already altered course enough to get out of marrying me," He sighed.

"Puck-I don't hate you that much. I don't hate you at all. The thing is...I'm just not sure about anything anymore" She explained.

"Then wait, I already told you that. Nobody says you have to do what the future says. Are you really forgetting the part that it's _your _future? It's not set in stone," He grinned, standing up and holding his hand out to her, helping her up.

Together they walked from the tent and walked right into her father.

"What were you doing in there?" He crossed his arms, glaring at the fairy boy.

"Talking," Sabrina replied sounding slightly annoyed-which she wasn't. She was completely annoyed.

"Where's your sister?" He asked.

"Walking around the woods," Sabrina lied. "She does that when she's upset. We both do actually but you wouldn't know that. I'm going to find her and walk with her. We'll be back when we want to be," Sabrina crossed her arms; glad she was at least telling the half truth so Daphne would be able to catch on if she returned first.

"Bring her back now-we need to-"

"Whatever," Sabrina pushed past her dad, dragging Puck along with her. "I'll bring her back when I want to," She replied angrily as she walked with Puck.

"You lied to your dad," Puck said slowly.

"Whatever," Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Where are we going? How do we do this?" She asked him.

"Do you know anything about the mirror you sneak off to every night?" He smiled playfully.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"There's a time machine there-I'm not sure what story it's from because I've never heard of anything with one but there is. So, you in," He asked.

"Let's go," She grinned and followed him.

**~...~**

Sabrina stood in front of the house and sighed. It was still standing but it was a completely different house. But she was forced to smile when she saw the older versions of herself and Daphne come running from the house and towards the woods. The Older Sabrina was screaming at the top of her lungs, "PUCK," while Daphne was standing behind her with her hands on her hips.

"He's going to make us stand out here forever," Daphne complained.

"Well it's your fault he ran off," Older Sabrina glared.

"Puck," Sabrina asked him.

"Yeah," He whispered.

"How many years did you set this ahead for," Sabrina asked.

"Four years exactly," He answered.

"That's six years less than Daphne and I went and everything's changed. We have the house and the war is obviously over," Sabrina smiled brightly.

"But why am I missing?" He whined.

"Shut up," Sabrina punched his arm.

"How is it my fault?" Daphne asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You told him that I was at Peter's house that day that I cancelled on the movie plans," Older Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"But it happened two years ago," Daphne whined as an older version of Uncle Jake walked from the house.

"Are you girls going to look for him or just stand there fighting?" He asked.

"Well she won't admit it was her fault," Older Sabrina glared.

"It wasn't," Veronica walked from the house.

"TOLD YA," Daphne cheered.

"Then who caused this?" Sabrina asked.

"Who do you think?" Granny Relda asked as she exited the house.

"DAD," Older Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs.

"We can go back now," Sabrina smiled at Puck.

"You sure," He asked.

"Come on," She grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A Little 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 21**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

_Shout out to Green Queen615 who gave me the idea for this chapter._

Sabrina glared at Puck and crossed her arms, annoyed to an extreme.

"What's wrong? Why aren't we in our time yet?" She asked.

"Hold on," Puck rolled his eyes as he played with the watch that would return you to your time when suddenly the two were lifted from the ground and tossed roughly back down.

"Finally," Sabrina stood up and dusted herself off.

"NO," Puck tackled her quickly. He got her to the ground just in time for an arrow to sail over them.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked him as he stood up and dragged her towards the dense forest behind them.

"We went _back _in time I'll tell you that. Just not far enough..."He checked the watch.

"Then what year is it?" Sabrina asked.

"About a year after our real time," Puck explained. "And I think I brought us to a battle of the Scarlet Hand vs. the Everafter war." He said, picking her up and holding her rightly before flying off, Sabrina wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You're staying here," He said, placing her down as they arrived at the same barn they'd escaped to after fighting the jabberwocky.

"What? Why!" She asked.

"Not alone," He smiled, sitting down next to her. "But in a little while I'm going to go and see what's going on. You're not going anywhere until it's safe," Puck said.

Sabrina shivered, realizing she'd never actually changed from her shorts and tank top ensemble. The only thing she'd actually done was grab one of her dad's sweatshirts. Although, since it was dark out and only early summer, she was still freezing.

"Here," He said, wrapping his arms and then his wings around her. "Is that any better?" He asked her.

"A little," She said, cuddling up close to him, resting her head on his chest. "But something is bugging me. Why couldn't we get back? I mean, the only one who knew where we went was Mirror," Sabrina whispered.

"About that...Daphne and I have been talking and we've made some connections about most of the people in the Scarlet Hand," Puck whispered, stroking her hair.

"What?" She asked.

"Everyone in it so far has had mirrors around them," He answered.

"And Jack got the beans...they've all gotten magic that we don't know how they got that was in mirror," Sabrina's blue eyes grew wide.

"That doesn't mean it was him, I mean, he has helped us but I've just noticed it...and it might make sense-didn't you say in the future the Mirror was emptied?" Puck asked.

"Puck, I'm scared. If it is him...how do we get back?" She asked.

"Oh, I have a feeling that this wonderful 'master' will be sending us all around the future and the past. If we get back to the year we wanted to be in then we can always see what they have," Puck responded, holding her tightly.

"There's just one more thing I need to tell you about the future. I didn't see this part but Charming told me," Sabrina whispered.

"What is it?" He asked nervously.

"Charming said that you were the reason we stood a chance in the war. But he said you were staying on our side for a reason. And he told me that reason was...well he said...uh, he sorta told me-"  
"If he said the reason I was staying on this side instead of the side that would prove how evil I am and has the obvious win was you then he was right," He smiled.

"Really," She looked up at him.

"Grimm, for a smart girl, you can be a total idiot sometimes," He laughed. "If it wasn't for you then why would I be acting like the hero?" He asked.

"To bug me," She smirked.

"That may be part of it," He nodded.

**~...~**

Daphne walked into the camp with her uncle behind her. Briar's fairy godmothers flew over them, levitating the princess' corpse.

But Daphne noticed something weird about the camp immediately.

She ran towards her tent where nobody was and then turned, racing towards Charming's tent where she found her parents and Granny pacing with Charming and Canis.

"Where's Sabrina?" She asked.

"She told us she went to find you because you were walking in the woods," Henry said suspiciously.

"She was covering for us Hank. I took shortstop with me to save Briar," Jake said, stepping into the tent with the godmothers and Briar.

"What's wrong with her?" Charming asked.

"Dragons," Jake said.

"You brought Daphne with you?" Henry cut in.

"I wanted to go," Daphne added.

"She could have-"

"DAD SHUT UP-all we need to worry about right now is where Sabrina is," Daphne asked. "Wait-did Puck go looking for her or something?" The dark haired girl turned her head around wildly.

"He was with her before she went missing," Henry said bitterly.

"Then she's safe," Daphne sighed in relief.

"How is she safe? She's alone with that everafter and nobody knows where she is!" Henry said angrily.

"Hank, Puck has never put Sabrina in any danger. He's always saved her actually," Jake said.

"But where is she?" Veronica asked.

"Hold on," Daphne said, trying to remember what had happened over the course of the day. "The future...Granny is there anyway to go to the future?" She asked.

"Mirror has a time machine," Granny said slowly.

"She wanted to change the future. She's there with Puck-but when did she go missing?" Daphne asked.

"About three hours ago," Canis said.

"It wouldn't take that long," Daphne shook her head. Then it hit her. "She's trapped. Puck and I have noticed a lot of coincidences with the Scarlet Hand and they all involve something with Mirror. I think we found the master," Daphne whispered.

"But then there's no way to save her," Charming said. "He's the one trapping them," He pointed out.

"I have another way into the future but only one person can go if we're going to bring them back," Jake whispered.

"I'll go," Daphne said.

"NO," Henry said.

"Your father is right child. I'll go," Charming said. "I've been into the future before," He said.

"He's right," Granny said.

"We should have a memorial for Briar before we do anything," Charming said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Jake said softly.

"What do I have to do Jake," He stood up.

**~...~**

"Puck, if he could trap us in the future and send us here-where else could he send us...what if we went somewhere even more dangerous...or the Salem Witch Trials," She shuddered, remembering what her and her sisters' future selves had told them.

"He can't," Puck glared, tightening his grip on her.

"How can you be so sure?" Sabrina asked softly.

"Because it's you and I and we've never gotten into any mess where we wouldn't stand a chance of survival," He said.

"There's a first time for everything," She pointed out.

"That's for the normal people. You're a Grimm and I'm an Everafter. We're not normal people," He reminded her.

"Puck...is this going to change everything?" She asked.

"No, I'm still going to prank you," He shrugged.

"Good because I'm still going to insult you," She promised.

"That's good because it would be weird if you were nice to me all of a sudden," He smiled.

**~...~**

Everyone was silent as Jake approached Briar Rose's casket. They all expected him to say something but instead he just faced his deceased girlfriend and took the wedding ring he'd gotten her and slipped it on her finger before leaning down and kissing her. Then he turned to walk away when the entire crowd stopped and gasped, being left speechless.

"What's going on? You all act as if somebody died," Jake turned to see the cheerful Briar Rose sitting up in her casket.

"And the princess will not die...true love's kiss will break the spell," one of her guardians spoke up.

"It never clarified what wouldn't kill her," the other whispered.

"What are you crazy old ladies talking about?" Briar asked as she climbed from the casket. "And why was I in a casket?" She frowned.

"Briar-you were attacked by a dragon...uh, you may not wanna look in a mirror for awhile," Jake said sheepishly.

"We all thought you were dead," Daphne gasped.

"Well you were all wrong," She rolled her eyes. "Where's Sabrina?" She asked.

"I guess I'll be going now," Charming shrugged and then he disappeared.

**~...~**

"Did you hear that?" Puck asked Sabrina as they heard a soft pop from outside the barn.

"Go check it out tough guy," Sabrina pushed him.

"If I die you're unprotected," He pointed out.

"And if I die you have nobody to protect," She smirked.

"I hate it when you're right," He said as she exited the barn. Of course, both teenagers were surprised when Puck entered with Charming. But neither doubted him when he told them what to do to get back. They both clung to his arms as he hit the little Time Tuner necklace and they arrived back in the present where Daphne quickly began to fill them in on everything they had missed.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 22**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

_{A/N: I posted three chapters in one night-if I don't post tomorrow this should make up for it. Actually I may not have time to post until Saturday because my friends want me at their volleyball games on Thursday and Friday and since I'm the back-up scorekeeper for my other friend I have to go anyways to help her with the score and everything and since there's the 7__th__ grade game and then the 8__th__ grade game I won't be home until around 7 which won't give me much time to post. Oh, enjoy my Puckabrina all the way chapter. It's literally all them.}_

"They're leaving for battle," Daphne shook her sister awake. Sabrina rolled over to face her sister and frowned.

"Nah, they weren't leaving until like, late, and it's still the morning," She shook her head, pulling her sleeping bag over her head.

"It's late Sabrina. You slept really late today but if you'd rather sleep then go see Uncle Jake and Puck before they go..."Daphne trailed off.

"WHAT? How much time do I have?" She asked.

"Charming's just started to prepare them. I'd say fifteen minutes," Daphne offered.

"Perfect," Sabrina jumped up and opened her duffel bag, throwing on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black and white baseball styled shirt with a large number 12 on it in bright green with her black high tops. Then she raced towards the army.

"Sabrina, you can't be over here. This is a military base and this is the army. We're preparing for battle and you can't just run right-apparently you can," Charming sighed as Sabrina ran past him.

"Sabrina, we're leaving! Get out of here," Snow warned but Sabrina ignored her as she kept on running.

"PUCK," Sabrina screamed as she ran towards the fairy.

"Sabrina?" He asked, turning around to face her.

"Don't go," She begged as she reached him, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and seemed to enjoy the hug but then pushed her away.

"I have to," He whispered.

"If you go then I'm going," She crossed her arms.

"NO," He glared. "I'm going and you're staying here where I know you're safe," He ordered.

Nobody ordered her. He'd known her for almost a year and he couldn't even make the connection that nobody was allowed to order her around? Seriously, when was the last time he'd ever seen her follow orders? But that wasn't the part that bugged her. No, there was something else in his speech that was making her angry.

"Where I'm safe," She quoted.

"He did _not _just say that," Snow muttered as she passed, trying to make sure everybody was armed properly.

"Sabrina...you don't have to protect the Everafter community. You help us stay safe in town and make sure we don't harm humans or each other. You solve mysteries but it doesn't mean you get involved in our battles. I'm an Everafter and I need to protect my world," He whispered.

"Your _world,"_ She cried. "So I'm not part of your world?" She crossed her arms. "I'm not important to you at all, right?" She tilted her head to the side. "Well why are you here then? In case you haven't noticed, this is the _good _guys' side. Not the villains' side," Sabrina glared.

"You and I both know I didn't mean it that way," He whispered.

"No Puck, actually I don't know. You told me that I'm confusing but you're the one who tells me one thing and then turns into the total opposite the next day and I'm sick of it," Sabrina said.

"Sabrina, if what you told me yesterday was true, then I have to go," He said as the gates began to open.

"NO," She screamed. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU'RE BEING YOUR USUAL SELFISH SELF AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE YOU FOR IT! YOU'RE A JERK AND YOU'RE IGNORANT AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER THOUGHT THAT COULD CHANGE! I HATE YOU PUCK! SO JUST GO AND GET YOURSELF KILLED FOR ALL I CARE," She shouted before turning on her heel and racing off towards the woods where she curled up on a fallen tree trunk and began to sob.

**~...~**

She wasn't sure how long she was out there but she knew that she'd fallen asleep when it was pitch dark out and woke up to bright sunlight.

"Sabrina?" She looked up to see Charming standing over her.

"How'd the battle go?" She whispered.

"Canis and Robin are breaking the news to everyone that we have a spy among us. We won of course...we gave them one place and attacked another," Charming explained as he sat down besides the distressed girl. Sabrina wasn't sure but she thought her hair was tangled and frizzy and was glad she'd put it in a ponytail that morning. She didn't even want to think about her skin or clothes. "But I'm not here to talk to you about that," He shook his head and looked Sabrina in the bloodshot eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I'm going to help you," He smiled a little. "I can tell that you and Puck are both in love, maybe as much as Snow and I," He explained. "And you're a lot like Snow," He smiled to himself. "You both hate having other people fight your battles for you," Charming laughed.

"I'm strong. I've been fighting battles for Daphne and me since I was fourteen. I think he forgets that sometimes," Sabrina whispered. Her throat was dry and her voice was weak.

"He doesn't forget," Charming said.

"He sure acts like it," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Do you know why I try to protect Snow?" Sabrina shook her head in response. "Because she's had a hard life and has had to protect herself. I don't think she should have to do it all alone. Puck's the same way. We both want to be heroes for the women we love Sabrina," He said.

"Snow and I both hate it," Sabrina reminded him.

"And Puck and I both know it," Charming laughed.

"Then why do you keep it up?" She asked.

"I don't know about why Puck tries to protect you but I like the way Snow looks at me after I save her. Even if she gets mad at me afterwards...it's all worth it for that look," Charming grinned. "Puck feels bad about what he said...you know you _are _his world," Charming explained.

"I don't...I mean, he makes me feel that way sometimes but then others...well other times he's a jerk," Sabrina answered. "But, if I'm his world then why did he tell me he had to protect his world? I wasn't in danger," Sabrina asked.

"You're a Grimm. Grimms are the main target in this war," Charming said. "Now let's get back to camp and fix our love lives," Charming said.

"If you really let Snow White blow it all up then she'll great you with open arms," Sabrina laughed as the two walked towards camp.

Normally Sabrina would have gone to her tent to clean herself up first. But she didn't care with Puck. He'd seen her worse than this before. And after all, love may not be blind but it did only see what mattered.

Arriving at camp she ran into his tent and saw him lying on a cot with a pillow covering his face. She sat down on the one next to his and punched his arm.

"Jeez Sabrina," He replied, rubbing his arm and sitting up to face her. "Wait-Sabrina-you mean you aren't mad at me?" He smiled.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"For what," he asked.

"Everything," She answered.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," He said.

"You're an idiotic egoistical jerk Puck-but I've always known that. I'm just going to have to learn to accept it," She grinned.

"Yeah well you're a damsel in distress that hates being treated like one," He replied.

"I know," She smirked. "I do have a question though," She smiled.

"Ask me anything," He grinned. Sabrina could tell that he was tired but she didn't want to risk leaving and having the moment shatter as soon as she was gone.

"Who do you always save me from everything?" She asked softly.

"I don't save you because I think you need to be saved," He frowned. "I save you because I don't want anybody else to," He added softly. "I put myself in danger trying to impress you. I prank you to get attention from you," He said.

"Really," She asked softly.

"I don't know any other way to explain it Sabrina. It just feels like I have to," He shrugged.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 23**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

Sabrina walked towards the edge of the woods later that day when everyone was celebrating the victory.

"Why are we walking over here again?" Puck asked.

"Red said she saw Daphne head over-oh my god," Sabrina crossed her arms as she saw her sister sitting on a fallen tree trunk with the slightly scary Pinocchio besides her. Both were leaning forward and-

"That really bugs you, doesn't it?" Puck asked.

"Of course it does. There's something strange about him. I don't trust him," Sabrina said and suddenly Puck was rushing forward, pulling the boy away from Daphne and preparing to punch him.

"PUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Daphne screamed.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked.

"PUCK," Sabrina ran over.

"Look at the ground Sabrina," He muttered as he released the boy, dropping him to his feet. Sabrina looked down and noticed a small knife on the ground.

"Why did you have that in your hand?" Daphne asked.

"You're the spy," Sabrina crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess the party's over," He shrugged. "It is a shame that I won't be able to hand a Grimm over to the Master but letting the Hand attack the camp will be almost as wonderful," He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked, shooting daggers at the girls.

"Well we lost because Charming told us all the wrong plan and lost about half of our numbers. So I had to react. I told the Master where the camp was located and now the Hand is coming to attack. I'm not exactly sure how but I know you don't have a chance with my surprise attack," He said proudly.

"Too bad we know about it now," Daphne smirked and the Grimm girls turned on their heels and ran off while Puck grabbed the boy and attempted to drag him off.

"OW," Sabrina stopped and turned to see what was wrong with Puck only to find him clutching his forearm.

"SABRINA COME ON," Daphne called.

"YOU GO," Sabrina said as she watched Pinocchio disappear into the woods. She knew he couldn't get far but she knew he could hide. Of course, Puck was more important right now. She ran towards him and grabbed his hand away from his arm and bit back a scream.

"He stabbed my arm," Puck winced.

"Are you going to be okay? You have to be with your people to heal, don't you?" She asked slowly.

"No," He shook his head. "I'll heel from a cut, Sabrina. It'll just take as long as it would take you," He said.

"Well, he didn't stab it per say. He actually just cut you with it. You'll have a scar though. We need to get back to the camp so I can bandage it-oh man," Sabrina said as she heard the chaos begin.

"Just go-there's no time for that," He shook his head.

"SH," She said looking around frantically and then grabbed the sleeve of her dad's sweatshirt and pulled hard, yanking it off. She started tearing it into strands and then wrapped the strands around his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. "There-now let's go," She said.

"You just ruined one of your dad's sweatshirts," Puck said amazed as they ran towards the camp.

"Who cares?" Sabrina asked as they saw everyone racing through the magic mirror. They were running from dragons and the Merry Men were fighting them with Charming with swords while her parents worked on loading the catapult. But Sabrina remembered how they'd been defeating them in the future.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked as she climbed towards the water launcher and pressed the trigger, hitting a dragon right in the face. "MY TURN," He raced up and grabbed it, aiming for one and missing.

"You need a direct hit," Sabrina said, taking out two more. When she went to take out another one nothing came out.

"What's going on?" Puck asked, grabbing it and trying again. "You broke it!" He accused, swinging it around in anger and causing Sabrina to fall from impact.

Suddenly she wasn't falling anymore. She was on the ground and safe. Puck was standing over her, looking down with a trembling face.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I'm sorry Sabrina, I almost killed you," He whispered.

"Like you care," Sabrina stood up and stormed off angrily, joining the rest of the camp in escaping.

As if Puck would ever change. He'd been this way for four thousand years and Sabrina was a fool for ever thinking he could change. It was the dumbest thing she'd ever thought of. He was a jerk and immature in every way. And she'd fallen for every little one of his nice guy acts.

"SABRINA," She turned around to see another dragon flying towards her. Charming pushed her out of the way and when he went to attack he saw Puck who was already chasing after it.

"Puck you're being stupid! You're going to get yourself killed," Sabrina snapped.

"Don't underestimate the sword Grimm," He winked.

**~...~**

Sabrina shook her head in amazement as she stood with her family after the army had left for another attack staring at the teenage fairy boy who was standing on top of the white and orange dragon.

"Grimm, didn't I tell you not to underestimate the sword?" He asked smugly.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," Sabrina said angrily.

**~...~**

Sabrina stood in the only room of the hall of wonders that required no key. Actually, it did require a key but that key happened to be a Grimm's DNA. Sabrina had been the one to let the master-somebody she had trusted-into the room. Now she, Puck, and Daphne were all standing there while Mirror held the girls' baby brother. Yes, the master was Mirror.

"Why him-why can't you take somebody-no, actually I'm not going to say that because this whole thing is sick and wrong. I'm not going to help you find a replacement. I'm going to beat you," Sabrina said.

"Sabrina, you don't even know how this book works," He gestured towards the Book of Everafters, the same book that gave the everafters their immortality. Sabrina felt a sudden urge to just tear it to pieces but she couldn't do that. Maybe if she'd known about it when she'd first arrived here but not anymore. She cared about too many of the people here. "And it's too late to get me now," he said as he placed his hand on the book, following Pinocchio in with the girls' little brother who he had stolen. Sabrina and Daphne hadn't even known about him until a few moments ago.

Pinocchio had joined the hand for one reason; he wanted to be able to grow up. His wish had been to be a real boy so that's what he'd gotten. But he couldn't grow up.

"Come on," Puck said, grabbing the girls' hands and placing a hand on the book, pulling them inside. Sabrina knew he was doing this to earn her forgiveness and in a way she felt it working.

But if he got her and her sister killed she would never forgive him for it.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 24**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm no matter how hard or how much I wish I did. I don't own any of the stories mentioned.**

_{A/N: Sabrina's thoughts on Alice in Wonderland are mine from when I read the book over the summer.}_

"Where are we?" Sabrina asked. She knew that she'd be in a fairytale but what she didn't know was what fairytale she'd be in.

"CINDERELLA," she heard a scream. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a long, ankle length dress covered in patches, must like Cinderella's dress in the movies. She'd figured out part of the book already. When you got sucked into a party, they gave you a part. Well, she was going to show the stupid step-mother and –sisters that you couldn't just order somebody around without them fighting back.

"What?" She asked, slowly walking down the stairs.

"That's not how the story went," The step-mother widened her eyes.

"What are you going on about?" Sabrina asked. She noticed one of the step-sisters happened to be Daphne.

"You have to follow the real storyline," The step-mother said nervously.

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"Because if you don't the Editor sends his revisors to put the story back on track and those things eat us," The other step sister whined.

"How do I get out of this story? I need to find my baby brother. He's with a short, bald man," Sabrina said.

"Oh mother," The step-sister cried. "She's just like the he was," She said.

"We've seen him. He didn't follow the story either," the step-mother sighed.

"This is ridiculous," Puck said, transforming back into his human form from the mouse he'd become.

"That definitely didn't happen in the story," Daphne whispered.

"Can I ask how I leave and get an answer this time?" Sabrina asked bitterly.

"When the story is over a door will appear. The best bet is to follow the story line," The step-mother explained. Sabrina wondered if she knew that there was a random door behind her.

"Yeah, well, I see my ticket out of here right behind you. Coming Daphne," Sabrina made her way towards the door and opened it, stepping through with Daphne and Puck.

"Something's wrong," Daphne looked around at the room they were in. It was covered with books and appeared to be a library. It didn't resemble any fairytale Sabrina had ever read and by here sister's reaction she knew her sister felt the same.

"They said the door wouldn't appear until the end...what's going on?" Puck asked as the chair in the center of the room turned around to reveal an old man with white hair sitting there.

"I know the fairy-the Trickster King," He said to Puck and then turned to the girls. "But who are you?" He asked.

"Sabrina and Daphne Grimm," Sabrina said. "What is this?" She asked.

"This is my library. I am the Editor," He said, standing up. "What brings you to my book," He asked.

"The magic mirror brought our baby brother into the book. He wants to change his story so that he can be free by taking his body," Sabrina frowned.

"I sense his presence-I can also guarantee that he can't enter his story. It is off limits due to too many changes made by a foolish Everafter who thought they could change history. This book is meant for Everafters to relive their glory days-not change their past," the Editor said.

"Pinocchio is in here as well," Puck crossed his arms.

"Yes, he is causing more chaos then you," The Editor rolled his eyes. "I will send you to wherever Mirror is located if you can help me stop Pinocchio-the boy needs to be brought here so I can return him to the real world. I will promise you that Mirror will not reach his destination," The Editor said.

"Must we follow the roles of the story?" Sabrina asked with a sigh.

"Puck mustn't," He said.

"But my sister and I," Sabrina asked.

"Very well-you may enter the stories without taking on a role. That may be better since changes will be harder for you to make..."the Editor said. "You must make sure you don't enter any parts of the stories that were not written," he went on.

"Why," Sabrina asked.

"A terrible monster from the story that is in danger of being destroyed lives in the margins," He sighed. "Now, be off with you. He's a story that could drastically change in an instant," the Editor said.

"What story?" Sabrina asked.

"The only story that makes no sense at all," The Editor said.

"I'm not going there," Sabrina crossed her arms.

**~...~**

"I can't believe I'm in Wonderland," Sabrina rolled her eyes as she walked through the woods with Puck and Daphne. Wonderland was full of crazy, evil people who couldn't make up their minds.

There were crazy hat makers who were completely insane in everyway and a bigheaded queen who was obsessed with beheading others. The king was crazy in a typical human way and there was an OCD bunny with a stop watch. There was a hare that was obsessed with you not being late and you played croquet with flamingoes and porcupines. You could only get to this 'magical' land by falling down a rabbit hole and there were cakes that made you huge while drinks made you tiny. Wine was offered to seven year olds and riddles were asked only to be ignored. The soldiers' bodies were made of cards and there was a caterpillar that had all the answers. And don't forget the psychotic monster called the Jabberwocky that the queen used to kill anyone that beheading was too good for.

"I can't believe we're in Wonderland," Sabrina repeated, thinking about the book with a different plot for every chapter. It had taken her along time to read due to the confusing changes in scenery and characters at all times. The format was insane and the conversations were just as awful.

But the characters all seemed to have something wrong with their brains making them insane and that was what made the story the hardest on Sabrina to read.**  
**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A Little Less 16 Candles**_

_**Chapter 25**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Sabrina crossed her arms as she looked around the darkness. They'd landed in Wonderland right before nightfall for the story. Of course the Editor couldn't make it easy on them.

"Pinocchio's not in this story yet. He won't be until...well since the story hasn't started over yet, he won't be here until it does," Daphne said slowly.

"It didn't start over for us," Sabrina pointed out.

"We came from the Editor. He's changing the rules for us," Daphne reminded.

"Well, fine then," Sabrina crossed her arms. "You guys do whatever. I need to sleep," Sabrina said, curling up into a ball under a tree, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"I'm hungry," Puck muttered, standing up.

"No," Daphne stood up, arms crossed. "You stay here with Sabrina, she's pretty much asleep; protect her and I'll find something," Daphne said.

"Well...you could stay with her," Puck pointed out.

"But you're stronger," Daphne whined.

"Fine, I'll stay with her," He crossed his arms. "But only because you used the 'stronger' card," He replied bitterly as he fell to the ground next to Sabrina.

Daphne smirked and walked off towards the woods, her arms crossed.

Puck looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled to himself. Sabrina was so different when she was asleep. She looked carefree. She had a small smile on her face and she let her hair fall into her eyes. She seemed like she was happy and peaceful. Puck wished she could always look like that. He'd never seen her like that before and he liked it.

She turned over and then curled up into a smaller ball before squirming towards Puck. He chuckled under his breath and wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his chest.

Puck looked down at her, a smile working its way onto his face and shook his head. Then she began to mutter something under her breath. Puck could barely make it out but when he did he couldn't contain the smile anymore. It took over his entire face.

"Puck," she whispered.

**~...~**

Although Sabrina _looked _peaceful, she was anything but peaceful. Her dream was more like a nightmare.

_Sabrina ran, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she raced towards the Everafter Army. They were fighting the Scarlet Hand, the master finally revealed but there was more to it than that. The master had taken over a body-just not the one he'd wanted to. He'd taken over her grandmother's body._

_Why was she running towards the army in the middle of a battle? She needed help from somebody magical. She needed help from one person and one person alone. _

_She needed Baba Yaga and that person was busy fighting. She needed somebody with more power than Mirror had. The Blue Fairy was too peaceful to help and no other witch had enough power. So Sabrina was turning to Baba Yaga._

_Upon finding the witch she convinced her to come with her. They left the army, using the witch's house to flee back to the camp. When Sabrina arrived she found the trouble even worse._

_Her little sister was curled in a ball, on her side, whimpering in pain like an injured puppy. Her dark, glossy hair was covered in blood and her skin was extremely pale. Her eyes lacked their bright shine and innocence and she wasn't bothering to fight back anymore._

_Her parents were lying side by side, completely limp. They weren't moving at all. Puddles of blood surrounded their heads and Sabrina's baby brother was lying between them, crying-the only one besides Sabrina to not be harmed at all._

_Her uncle was trying to fight back, pulling out all the magical items he had, but nothing was working. Sabrina knew he had the most reason to want to survive-he had Briar._

_The image that hurt Sabrina the most though, was the boy who had given himself up for her. The dirty blonde haired boy was leaning against a wall, trying to remain strong. He was hunched over and his hair was matted down with dried blood. His eyes had lost their sparkle and were glossed over. Sabrina couldn't stand looking at the boy without his usual bravado. It was too scary a thought to think the strongest person she knew could be weakened at all. _

"_Help them!" Sabrina shouted at the witch. "Why are you just standing there? You're one of the most powerful people I know-if you can't do something they're as good as dead-just like my parents," Sabrina held back her tears._

"_I've never seen power like this...there's nothing to do. The only way to stop it is to change time," Baba Yaga said. "And the only person who could do that is the Blue Fairy," she whispered._

"_What do you mean-change time?" Sabrina asked suddenly. She remembered the rules of the book. She could change this all if she could get back to that book. It would take one smash..._

"_You need to change time so this war never happened. But will you risk losing everything?" She asked._

"_What do you mean losing everything?" Sabrina asked._

"_Changing time so the war never happened means that none of this happened. You never met your grandmother. You never met your uncle. None of the everafters you have met will know you. Are you willing to lose it all? Are you willing to lose him?" Baba Yaga asked her. Sabrina closed her eyes, trying to think. She could save them all-and lose him-or she could lose them all. Only one decision made sense, but she didn't know if she was strong enough to bring herself to do it._

"_Sabrina," She heard the wounded boy sigh before he fell. Sabrina sighed; she knew what she had to do._

"_Puck, remember me," she whispered._

**~...~**

Sabrina woke up with a start to see the doorway open, Puck leaning against the frame with her sister already on her way through it.

"Ready-this next story may just be our last one," He smiled mischievously.

"What makes you think that?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't you get it? The next one's the story he wants to go to-the next one's Pinocchio," He smiled.

"Then we find him and can focus on Mirror," Sabrina whispered. As much as she wanted to stop this war, she wanted to make sure she couldn't get to the story that could change the course of this war. The dream could have been a prediction, or it could have been an omen. She wasn't taking chances. But she always wanted to spend as much time with Puck as she could before she lost him...before she totally forgot about him.

**~...~**

Sabrina closed her eyes, hoping the image in front of her would change. It just wasn't fair that she'd been in this story for five minutes and would suddenly be sent to the end of the line. Puck was holding onto Pinocchio while he and Daphne screamed for the Editor. Sabrina bit her tongue, wanting the image to change drastically. But when it changed, it just changed scenery. They were in the Editor's library. Then, after the exchange of Pinocchio, they were in...

"Aladdin," Daphne beamed. Sabrina's hopes were crushed at that one word. If Mirror was using the genie to take over her brother's body, she had no hope. But that didn't mean she was going down without a fight.

"Mirror," Sabrina shouted. He turned a smile on his face.

"Starfish," He grinned.

"Don't call me that," Sabrina crossed her arms. "Leave my brother out of this. He doesn't belong in this war," She declared. "If you want somebody...take me," She whispered. She didn't know how it would work, but she could hope she could fight him taking over like she could with Oberon.

"As tempting as that sounds...I need a riper body," He said.

"Then take me," Puck stepped forward. "I have more power than a human would," He glared.

"Oh Puck...what a wonderful bonus you would have been to the Scarlet Hand...but you chose to side with the Grimms. A wise choice," Mirror agreed. "They would have treated you right," He smirked.

"What do you mean by _would have?_" Puck asked. Sabrina didn't like this. He wasn't his usual brave and stupid self. This time he was a different type of brave. His expression was grave; his eyes glassy and black-a color Sabrina had never seen them. His mouth formed a scowl and his eyes were small slits. Sabrina hadn't seen him this serious or angry-ever.

"Well you see...if you choose to fight me...I'll have to destroy you." Mirror said. "Last chance," a sinister grin formed on his face. "Are you willing to join the Hand?" He asked.

"Never," Puck growled, drawing his little wooden sword. Of course, that was no match for the magic that Mirror sent towards Puck. He flew backwards, hitting a wall of the little room. Sabrina rushed towards him, trying to convince him to stay down while Mirror went on with his evil monologue.

"Sure, risking it all for love...it sounds so heroic, doesn't it? Well you're not a hero Puck," Mirror smirked down at the boy. "So why should it work for you at all? It won't. Instead, you're going to die-"

"I may die but it won't be as a villain like you. And even if I was to die as a villain-it wouldn't be a monster like you. What kind of villain goes around stealing babies and hurting defenseless old ladies and princesses? You stole the parents of two girls who couldn't protect themselves. That's not a villain. That's a wimp," Puck said, trying to sound strong but coming out as weak.

"What a lovely good bye speech," Mirror said as Puck forced himself to stand up. Sabrina looked away, not being able to stand how weak the boy looked. She was so used to seeing him so full of confidence, so ready to fight...so strong and now he was the exact opposite.

"It's not goodbye Mirror," Sabrina said nodding at her sister who jumped towards the large pile of gold in which a lamp was placed. She picked it up, rubbing it quickly and smirking at Mirror's shocked reaction.

The genie appeared full of power and Daphne quickly gave off her wishes.

"I wish that whatever plans my sister has-it works," Daphne said softly. The genie nodded. "I wish that we were in the story of Snow White-but right after my third wish," Daphne said. The genie nodded. "I wish the genie was free," She smirked. The story ended with the genie being set free. Therefore, the story would restart...but revisors would have to come and rewrite the story that had been ruined by the group.

The experience Sabrina had in landing in Snow White was unless the rest of her travels. This time, she landed by slamming hard against the ground as if she'd jumped from a plane without a parachute.

"This plan better work," Daphne muttered, rubbing her head.

"It will," Puck said confidently.

"You don't even know the plan yet," Sabrina muttered.

"I have faith in you," He responded with a slight shrug. Sabrina sighed as they walked towards the Queen's castle. She knew she was letting him down.

They arrived at the castle, walked inside, and grabbed the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked.

"I'm fixing it all...none of this will have ever happened but it's the only way I can think of," Sabrina whispered.

"No," Puck said. "NO," He shouted. "You are not going to break that mirror and make it so we never met. You are not making it so none of this ever happened," He said.

"No," Sabrina shrugged. "I'm not," She admitted, dropping the mirror so that it shattered completely. "I already did," She whispered.

**{This is the end of this story. A sequel will be posted soon. I would have made it truer to the book but then it would be on hiatus because the ninth one isn't out yet and probably won't be for a like a year. I hope you liked my change in plot.}**


End file.
